La otra puesta del crepúsculo
by A simple human
Summary: ¿Jamás se preguntaron cómo sería nuestra historia favorita con los papeles a la inversa? Si Bella fuera la gloriosa inmortal y Edward el problemático humano, ¿acabaría de la misma manera? Bien, aquí esta mi versión y espero que la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Primer encuentro

El repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeando contra mi ventana me despertó en mitad de la noche, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño una vez más. Me giré a la derecha, aun envuelto en mis cobijas- en mis gruesas y abundantes cobijas- para poder observar la hora en el pequeño reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche. Las 6 a.m. Puedo jurar que desde anoche a las 9 p.m está lloviendo sin descanso.

Llevaba tres días en este pueblo y ya empezaba a deprimirme. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado al frío ya que viví toda mi vida en Chicago, pero el frío en este lugar era diferente. Era como si estuviera húmedo, mojado todo el tiempo y no te diera descanso para tomar una bocanada de aire puro, fresco y _seco. _Y qué decir de la lluvia. Chicago también tenía sus precipitaciones, pero al menos había sol gran parte del año, no como aquí. En Forks, Washington-mi nuevo hogar- el sol aparecía tantas veces como mi padre en casa: poco y nada.

Mi padre, Edward Masen, era un oficial de policía especializado en homicidios, encargado del Departamento de Homicidios número 11 en Chicago, Illinois. Aunque en este pueblo sería conocido como "Jefe Masen", ya que tomaría poder de la jefatura del único departamento policial de Forks, aun no sé cómo consiguió este trabajo en el momento en el que más lo necesitábamos, tal vez fue suerte, o quizá sólo tuvo que mover algunos de sus contactos.

Meses atrás, luego de que mi padre lograra encarcelar al líder de la mafia rusa de Illinois, mi madre, Elizabeth fue atacada por uno de sus hombres, y si un humilde sereno de la gasolinera en la que ella había sido agredida no hubiese intervenido poniendo en riesgo su vida para salvar la de mi madre, hoy, ella, sería una más de las tantas víctimas y números de la mafia rusa.

Mi padre enloqueció luego de aquel suceso, y no lo culpaba, cuando supe lo de mi madre estaba dispuesto a matar al desgraciado que había intentado dañarla. Él decidió empezar de cero en otro lugar, lejos y a salvo.

Y así fue como terminé en un pueblo olvidado por la mano de Dios.

Extrañamente, el cambio fue bueno. No tenía muchos amigos en mi ciudad, me gustaba estar solo, así que las pocas personas con las que socializaba eran consideradas compañeros. Además, por mucho que vaya a extrañar las calles de mi ciudad sabía que ir a un pueblo sería mil veces mas tranquilo, seguro y mejor.

Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo en venir a Forks, así que el viernes pasado nos mudamos definitivamente. No hubo problemas con nuestros apellidos, ya que no podíamos ser encontrados por nadie si teníamos el resguardo del FBI, definitivamente mi padre se había esforzado mucho en su trabajo. Aunque siempre hay algo a cuestas: él jamás pasaba tiempo en casa con nosotros. Antes solía molestarme, pero ahora ya no importaba. Sólo me molestaba cuando mi madre salía lastimada, pero si eso no ocurría para mí estaba bien.

Aunque con lo de mi madre, mi padre cambió radicalmente. Desde que se dio cuenta que pudo haberla perdido ha estado mucho más atento con ella de lo que ha demostrado en toda su vida. Y desde que estamos aquí, pasa más tiempo en casa, y se muestra más dispuesto a reparar las cosas que sabe que ha hecho mal.

Fuera de eso, él es un gran hombre; sé que la única razón por lo que lo hace es por nosotros. Cuando yo nací ellos eran muy jóvenes, y no creo que se les haya hecho fácil, en ningún aspecto.

Hoy empezaría el bachillerato el la Preparatoria de Forks, a mediados de Mayo, _genial._

Decidí levantarme, no tenía sentido seguir acostado sin hacer nada, así que seleccioné la ropa que utilizaría hoy y me dispuse a tomar una ducha caliente.

Ya vestido con una camisa negra, mis cómodos jeans algo gastados y mis converses negras decidí bajar por algo para desayunar.

-Buen día hijo- dijo mi madre desde la barra de desayuno color caoba con superficie de mármol rosada, ubicada al final de la cocina, separando el comedor de esta.

-Buen día- le dediqué una sonrisa mientras me acercaba para besarle la frente- ¿tan temprano?

-Tu padre ha ido a trabajar hace un rato, y ya sabes lo ruidoso que es, así que decidí darte fuerzas para tu primer día- dijo sonriendo mientras me alcanzaba una tortilla con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Sí, me imagino, aunque aprecio el gesto mamá, no creo que ayude demasiado- le dije sonriendo apenas- ¿ya desayunaste?

-Sí cariño- dijo con suavidad antes de suspirar pesadamente- sé que es difícil todo esto, pero…

-Mamá, sólo estaba bromeando. No debes preocuparte por nada- le aseguré sosteniendo su blanca mano. Ella me sonrió con esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya mientras algunos mechones de su corto cabello cobrizo caían sobre su frente.

Ella pasó una mano por mi cabello- del mismo color que el suyo- negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿En serio te peinaste?

-Lo intenté mamá- dije resignado.

-Genes- dijo en el mismo tono que yo, refiriéndose al desordenado cabello de mi padre, antes de reír con dulzura.

Terminé mi desayuno unos minutos más tarde mientras mi madre me contaba sobre cuánta gente chismosa había conocido, y destacó sólo a una mujer que le pareció honesta y amable de verdad, la Sra. Cullen, y cuán hermosa le pareció.

Miré mi reloj de mano, viendo que se me haría tarde si no me apresuraba. Tomé mi mochila que descansaba sobre la banqueta contigua a la mía, y me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-El suéter Edward- me regañó mi madre. Me contuve a rodar los ojos, aunque sabía que tenía razón, el frío de afuera me helaría. Tomé el abrigo azul oscuro que me ofrecía y salí por la puerta trasera, hacia el garaje, para subir a mi auto.

Luego de abrir, y posteriormente cerrar, las puertas automáticas del fastidioso garaje, me dispuse a ir a la escuela en mi querido Volvo S60 R-Design plateado. Noté que hacía más frío de lo que había pensado, así que me agradecí mentalmente por haber olvidado la cazadora de cuero negra dentro del auto la tarde pasada.

Encontrar la escuela no fue difícil, aunque no lucía como una preparatoria debería lucir. La Preparatoria de Forks se encontraba, como todo aquí, a un costado de la carretera, rodeada por verde, demasiado verde.

Estacioné en el primer lugar libre que vi, ya muchos autos habían sido estacionados, sirviendo de asiento para sus dueños y amigos. Noté, también, que mi Volvo parecía algo fuera de lugar, ya que los demás autos eran normales, y variaban entre los modelos más comunes de Chevy, Ford y Chevrolet, con excepción de un enorme jeep color metal que parecía monstruoso y un BMW descapotable rojo. Aquellos coches sí que se destacaban –y desencajaban- en este pequeño pueblo. Claro que en Chicago sería de lo más común ver incluso mejores autos que esos.

Me bajé del coche algo apurado, luego de recoger la cazadora de la parte trasera del asiento. Cuando estuve de lleno en el estacionamiento el frío hizo que un escalofrío involuntario me recorriera el cuerpo mientras me dirigía hacia las oficinas.

No pasé desapercibido el hecho de que todos los estudiantes miraran asombrados mi Volvo, ni que me siguieran con la mirada hasta el punto tal de hacerme creer que llevaba algo raro o ridículo en mi espalda.

Llegué a la oficina principal y conocí a la Sra. Cope, que me dio un mapa del lugar y los horarios de mis clases junto a los nombres de mis profesores.

La primera hora era de Español, y por suerte la campana que daba inicio a las clases sonó indicándome que debía apresurarme a encontrar el edificio dos.

Iba muy concentrado tratando de memorizar los horarios y los edificios cuando sentí que algo chocaba contra mí. El impacto no fue tanto, incluso me quedé de pie, pero la peor parte la recibió la persona que estaba del otro lado. Frente a mí, en el piso, sentada por el golpe, estaba una chica delgada, de tes pálida y cabello negro recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído. Inmediatamente coloqué una de mis rodillas en el piso y la ayudé a recoger sus libros.

-Lo lamento- dijo acomodando sus gafas de bordes blancos sobre su pequeña nariz.

-Fue mi culpa- dije con voz suave- muchas distracciones- señalé los mapas en mi otra mano. Ella los vio atentamente.

-Ya veo- dijo casi en un susurro.

Casi no quedaban estudiantes en el corredor en el que nos encontrábamos. Definitivamente me había perdido. Tal vez esta chica podría ayudarme, al menos que esté enojada por el golpe que le causé.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté mientras me ponía de pie y le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla. Ella me miró entre intrigada y sorprendida.

-Seguro- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para ponerse en pie- Angela, Angela Webber- dijo algo tímida. Le sonreí a penas.

-Edward Masen- debía preguntarle dónde encontrar esa estúpida clase- oye, sé que es mucho pedir después del golpe que te he dado, pero ¿podrías decirme dónde está Español con Martínez?

Ella me miró con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos café.

-Exactamente en la dirección opuesta a la que te dirigías- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh- dije haciendo una mueca. La muchacha, Angela, parecía indecisa en decirme o no algo, creo que quería pedirme algo.

-Yo también tengo Español, puedes ir conmigo si no te molesta- dijo aun mirando el piso. Por fin algo bueno.

-Claro, gracias- le dije sonriendo.

Caminamos en silencio volviendo por el camino que había tomado, me sentía algo estúpido por malinterpretar el tonto mapa.

El silencio hasta el salón de clases no fue incómodo, esta chica podría agradarme en verdad.

Entramos juntos al salón, y luego de presentarme con el profesor y hacer que firme mi ficha me entregó el libro que necesitaría y me envió a un asiento vacío, solo.

La clase pasó rápido, ya que llegué algo tarde y me dediqué a observar a cada uno de los estudiantes; había tenido una evaluación del tema que estaba explicando el profesor unos meses atrás.

La mañana transcurrió entre clases aburridas y miradas odiosas. Aquí estaba la parte mala de vivir en un pueblo, ahora entiendo aquella frase de "_Pueblo chico, infierno grande". _Todo el mundo comenzaba a susurrar cada vez que me veían. Era irritante.

Claramente, en un pueblo de tres mil ciento veinte personas es una novedad impresionante la llegada de tres personas de ciudad desde casi al otra punta del país. Ya quería oír qué historia de vida me inventarían a mí o a mi familia. O a ambos.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y me acerqué a la cafetería, donde me decidí por una manzana y una soda, no tenía mucha hambre.

Ya con la bandeja en la mano vi cómo la chica con la que tropecé hoy hablaba en lo que supuse que serían susurros con un chico morocho, con un poco de acné y a penas más alto que ella. A medida que hablaban Angela parecía estar explicándole algo con mucho esfuerzo a su compañero y de vez en cuando ambos me miraban. Qué raro, aquella muchachazo me había parecido del tipo chismosa. Tal vez me equivoqué.

Menos de un minuto más tarde, ella se acercó a mi lado, siempre mirando el piso.

-Uhm, ¿Edward?- dijo mirándome dudosa.

-¿Sí?- contesté levantando la vista de mi bandeja, luego de acomodar las cosas mejor.

-Tal vez te gustaría sentarte con nosotros- dijo señalando una mesa llena de chicos y chicas.

Definitivamente esa no era una opción. Estar al alcance de preguntas personales y de interacciones sociales con un grupo de adolescentes hormonales no entraba en la lista de quehaceres.

-No te preocupes Angela, estoy bien- le dije sonriendo a medias.

-Si te preocupan los chicos, tranquilo, ya les he dicho que se comporten, después de todo, alguna vez todos hemos sido "el nuevo"- dijo comprensivamente.

Miré mi reloj de mano, eran solo treinta minutos. Y era esto o comer en mi Volvo, por mucho que odie socializar no me arriesgaría a ensuciar mi auto. Suspiré audiblemente.

-Claro.

Una vez en la mesa, luego de un corto silencio incómodo todos comenzaron a presentarse. Escuché la presentación de Jessica Stanley, la de mi clase de Química, y me dio la sensación de que lo que salía de su boca era completamente diferente a lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Luego le siguió Lauren Mallory, a quien no había visto en clases pero que se mostró bastante dispuesta a mostrarme la escuela, parecía alguien que deseaba atención todo el tiempo. Ben Cheney fue después, y fue el que parecía más sincero al hablar conmigo, aunque se veía un poco reacio por mi cercanía con Angela, tal vez se gustaban. Luego vino Mike Newton, un niño de mamá en toda su gloria, desde su cabello con excesivo gel hasta sus palabras que destilaban celos. Eric Yorkie fue el último, y parecía más interesado en su cámara fotográfica que en cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, más tarde llegó un tal Tyler y solo nos saludamos con un simple "qué hay".

Me sabía todos sus nombres y características, en situaciones como estas odiaba mi memoria fotográfica. La única que me caía realmente bien era Angela.

Allí, tratando de no recordar los problemas hormonales de cinco personas que no conocía, me encontraba yo la primera vez que los vi.

Eran cinco, dos varones y tres chicas inusual y extraordinariamente hermosos. Uno de los hombres era enorme, en verdad era grande. Tenía cabello rizado, era alto, de ojos negros, musculoso y más pálido que la pared blanca pura que estaba detrás suyo. El otro era rubio, casi del color de la miel, y sus rizos le caían sobre la frente, era medianamente alto, musculoso, aunque no tanto como el otro, sus ojos también eran negros y parecía estar sufriendo. Dos de las chicas eran dos polos completamente opuestos. Una era algo baja, no mediría más de un metro sesenta con mucha suerte, su cabello corto negro azabache terminaba su recorrido en puntas que se disparaban hacia cualquier lado, sus facciones eran finas, delicadas y pequeñas, como las de un duende. La otra era, como mínimo, diez centímetros más alta que la morocha, rubia con su pelo en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus facciones eran finas y hermosas, y su cuerpo era típico de una mujer que ves en esos calendarios de modelos, y no en una preparatoria de un pueblo olvidado por la sociedad. La otra chica era una mezcla de ambas. Una mezcla perfecta, debo agregar. Su pelo era castaño, caía lacio hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde se formaban suaves rizos, medía más que la morocha, pero no tanto como la rubia, sus facciones eran simplemente hermosas, parecían tranquilas y suaves. Sus ojos eran de un marrón chocolate, hipnotizador, a diferencia del color de sus acompañantes que eran negros. Su cuerpo tenía las medidas perfectas, era realmente bella. No era exageradamente llamativa como la rubia, pero definitivamente era mucho más hermosa. Ese tipo de mujeres que ves en las películas de Hollywood y de las que crees imposible su existencia. Simple y hermosamente perfecta.

Cada uno era diferente, eso era obvio, pero tenían ese tono de piel blanco casi traslúcido, esos ojos oscuros y esas sombras violetas debajo de sus ojos que los hacían muy semejantes.

-Los Cullen- anunció una voz en la mesa. Me giré un poco aturdido.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunté a Angela, quien había hablado. Ella bajó un poco la voz para que solo yo la escuchara.

-Los que acaban de sentarse junto a la puerta- dijo moviendo su cabeza- son los Cullen. Había oído ese apellido antes.

-¿Todos ellos?- pregunté frunciendo mi ceño. Los demás seguían con su charla.

-Casi- dijo Jessica incluyéndose sin invitación en la conversación- los rubios, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son mellizos- echó una mirada rápida a su mesa- el grandote es Emmett, y la pequeña es Alice, ellos sí son Cullen, al igual que Bella, la castaña. Alice y Emmett son hermanos de sangre. Todos ellos son hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen y su esposa, que es la madrina de Bella. Se mudaron hace algunos pocos años. Los dos son muy jóvenes, el Dr no debe pasar los treinta y cinco y su esposa igual.

_Bella. _Incluso su nombre tenía belleza.

-Oh- dije simplemente sin ánimos de hablarle. Recordé que mi madre me había hablado sobre la Sra. Cullen esta mañana.

-Son pareja- añadió. Okay, eso me intrigó, y Jessica vio la duda en mi rostro por lo que agregó:- Emmett y Rosalie son novios, al igual que Jasper y Alice- a esta altura todos estaban prestando atención- ni siquiera sé si eso es legal- dijo casi con repugnancia. Levanté la ceja sin poder evitarlo, podía notar los celos desde mi lugar.

-Jess, ellos no son hermanos- dijo Angela.

-Pero debes admitir que son raros- dijo Lauren con acidez.

-Entonces los conoces- le dije suspicaz.

-No demasiado pero es obvio- dijo riendo en lo que ella creía adorable.

-Eso pensé- dije entre dientes. Definitivamente, gente de un pueblo chico.

Volví mi cabeza una vez más e inmediatamente mis ojos fueron hacia la castaña y para mi sorpresa ella estaba mirándome. Pero su mirada no era como la de los demás, no estaba inspeccionando ni buscado defectos, se veía… sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera asimilar que ambos nos habíamos atrapado observándonos ella ya había ocultado su rostro detrás de una cortina marrón de cabello. Absurdamente, me embargaron unas ansias enormes por acariciar ese cabello y comprobar si era tan suave como aparentaba.

-¿Qué hay de ella?- dije ausentemente.

-¿Bella?- dijo Tayler con burla.

-Ella no tiene pareja- dijo Angela suavemente.

-No te hagas ilusiones amigo, parece ser que nadie de aquí es suficiente para ella- dijo Mike chasqueando la lengua. Era obvio su despecho. Sonreí de lado.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado?- pregunté esperando que se lo tomara a mal, lo cual sucedió ya que su cara de hombre superado se vio afectada por un ceño fruncido. En cambio, Tyler comenzó a reír y contestó por Mike:

-Las suficientes para dejar de intentarlo, créeme hombre- y siguió riendo, probablemente recordando todas esas veces en las que su amigo se puso en ridículo para conseguir la atención de la bella castaña.

-Es muy rara, creo que peor que los demás- dijo Lauren, la envidia era demasiado obvia.

Aun seguía mirándola, y sin pensar dije:

-Es realmente hermosa.

-Y sexy- dijo Tyler. Por alguna extraña razón me molestó que hablara así de ella.

-Aunque yo me preocuparía por sus protectores- dijo por primera vez Ben.

-Cierto- agregó Tyler riendo, seguro seguía recordando- tienes que ver cómo salta el grandote para defenderla cada vez que algunos- sugestivamente con sus cejas y ojos señaló a Mike- se ponen pesados. Hale muy pocas veces interviene, pero cuando lo hace es mejor no acercarse- su risa llegó a carcajadas. Definitivamente ver a Mike siendo amenazado por aquellos dos sería algo muy difícil de recordar sin reír.

El aludido estaba malhumorado, por lo que se dedicó a hablar del partido del domingo con Eric.

-Sólo es algo tímida y reservada- dijo Angela sólo para que yo escuche.

Asentí mirando la manzana, a la que le di algunas mordidas antes de agregar en nuestra pequeña conversación:

-Los señores Cullen deben ser muy considerados, es decir, adoptar a tantos niños tan jóvenes.

-Son muy amables- dijo Angela sonriendo.

-Aunque creo que la esposa del Dr Cullen no puede tener hijos- añadió Jessica sin ser invitada, una vez más. Ese comentario me cayó realmente mal.

-Lo que no quita que sean amables y buenas personas, ¿verdad?- dije con algo de mal humor.

-Edward tiene razón Jess, ambos son muy buenos a pesar de eso- dijo suavemente Angela.

Jessica rodó los ojos y siguió en una conversación banal con Lauren.

El almuerzo terminó, lo que agradecí con muchas ganas.

Tyler fue conmigo al edificio tres, en donde teníamos biología junto a Mike y Eric, que venían detrás nuestro.

Al entrar todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, y yo le entregué las fichas al profesor, quien me dio los libros de textos que necesitaría.

-Tienes un lugar libre allí- dijo señalando la segunda mesa de la fila pegada a la ventana.

Me quedé observando el lugar. Lo interesante no era la ubicación, sino mi compañera. Sentada con parte de su torso inclinada sobre la mesa de trabajo, sus ojos extrañamente negros y su postura tensa estaba Bella Cullen, que estaría sentada a mi lado durante cincuenta minutos y me ponía incómodamente nervioso.

Definitivamente, esta hora sería interesante.

**Y? Qué les pareció mi nueva historia? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos, A simple human. **


	2. Chapter 2: Libro abierto

**Hola a todos y todas! Gracias por seguir mi historia me encanta que les haya agradado. Supongo que habrá tiempo después para todo esto, así que les dejo el cap, espero lo disfruten!**

Libro abierto

Miré una vez más aquellos extraños y espeluznantes ojos negros pertenecientes a la mujer más bella que he visto en diecisiete años antes de dirigirme, algo inseguro, al asiento de al lado.

Casi tan rápido como yo me ubiqué en mi asiento ella se movió hacia la otra punta, lo más alejada de mí posible como el lugar se lo permitía.

¿Qué le sucedía? Decidí no mirarla, sea lo que sea que le pasara sería mejor no involucrarme.

Tal vez era así siempre, tal vez a esto se refería Angela con lo de reservada, y tal vez esto era a lo que Lauren llamó raro. Por mucho que me pese admitirlo, había un setenta y cinco por ciento de verosimilitud en aquel punto.

O quizá sólo era por hoy, quizá había tenido un mal día y no tenía ganas de compadecerse con el chico nuevo. No podía juzgarla, en su lugar, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo; aunque tal vez no si era una chica, mi madre me había educado lo bastante bien como para mostrarme hostil con una mujer.

Y allí estaba yo ignorándola por completo. Y yo que me hacía llamar caballero, ¡ni siquiera la saludé! Con suerte me respondería, pero no importaba. No estaba bien ignorar a nadie.

-Hola- dije suavemente, intentando descifrar el por qué de su hostilidad.

Su posición se mantuvo igual, sólo que esta vez hubo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo por su parte tan diminuto que incluso creí que era producto de mi imaginación.

Opté por mantenerme al margen el resto de la hora, y ella decidió quedarse en la misma posición rígida lo que duró la clase. Presté muy poca atención a lo que el profesor decía, ya que en Chicago había acudido a un curso avanzado de biología, en donde lo más básico y simple era el tema que estaba exponiendo mi nuevo docente. En cambio había estado atento a los movimientos de mi acompañante, que eran completamente nulos. La espié de reojo unas veces, y me encontré con que ella, en algunas ocasiones, también me estaba observando. Pude notar que se veía muy incómoda, como si algo la estuviera molestando. Incluso olí mi cabello y mi ropa para cerciorarme de que no era yo. Pero no encontré nada malo, mi cabello olía a mi habitual champú y mi ropa tenía la fragancia de mi colonia. No entendía qué podía estar mal.

Ni siquiera había asimilado el sonido del timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase cuando mi compañera ya pasaba a mi lado con sus libros en sus finos brazos.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia fuera, donde Tyler me alcanzó unos pocos pasos después.

-Oye, ¿tú también te le insinuaste a Cullen?- preguntó sonriendo con diversión.

-Claro que no- le dije frunciendo el ceño, algo indignado- ¿por qué?- pregunté.

-¿En serio?- parecía escéptico- es que parecía como si quisiera matarte amigo- dijo caminando a mi lado.

-No tengo idea- dije ausente.

Así que no era así todos los días, fue sólo hoy, sólo conmigo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¡Ni siquiera me conocía! ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos compartido juntos antes de que decidiera odiarme? ¿Dos segundos? ¿Uno? No entendía el por qué de su hostilidad hacia mí, pero definitivamente era algo que me irritaba.

El camino hasta mi casa fue inquietante, me pasé todo el viaje devanándome la cabeza para encontrar la causa de la hostilidad de Bella Cullen, y por muchas vueltas que le diera, no encontraba respuesta. Al menos no una lógica.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con una nota de mi madre diciendo que había salido a hacer las compras, y ya que mi padre estaba trabajando decidí ir al estudio del segundo piso para reencontrarme con mi piano.

Desde unos días antes de la mudanza no tocaba, y era confortante escuchar las notas salir del instrumento después de algún tiempo. Incluso relajante, ya que logré olvidar mi irritación por Bella Cullen.

Pero el efecto no duró mucho. Un tiempo después de que mi concentración disminuyera notablemente decidí darme por vencido y comenzar a hacer la tarea de Trigonometría que me había quedado pendiente.

Cuando acabé me dirigí al piso de abajo y me encontré a mi madre preparando la cena.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- dijo aun revolviendo algo en una olla sobre la hornilla de la cocina.

-Pudo haber sido peor- dije avanzando hacia su lado y besarla en la mejilla- ¿cómo ha ido tu día?

-Bueno, tu padre no regresó desde esta mañana por lo que nuestros muebles y el jardín fueron víctimas de mi aburrimiento- dijo riendo- y mejor ni hablar del mercado del señor Scott- agregó en el mismo tono.

Me di la vuelta para observar la sala de estar y notar que cada mueble allí presente estaba reluciente e incluso algunos, como los sillones individuales color crema, habían sido movidos de su original lugar y todas las bolsas de comestibles que estaban sobre la barra.

-Ya lo creo- dije riendo un poco- ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?

-Sólo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que algo está frustrándote cariño- dijo con una mirada cómplice.

Fruncí mi ceño.

-¿Es que debo entender a qué te refieres?- cuestioné con una ceja en alto.

-Edward, soy tu madre- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Oh- dije pretendiendo sonar sorprendido- gracias por decirlo, puedo jurarte que si no hacías tal aclaración jamás lo hubiese notado- dije con falso agradecimiento. Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo antes de hablar:

-He llegado a casa un rato antes de que las notas de tu piano insulten a cualquier tipo de músico- dijo con una sonrisa- te desconcentraste y eso se debe a algo- agregó un poco inquieta.

Yo rodé los ojos. Mi madre y sus ocurrencias. Aunque tenía razón, quizás demasiado. Me conocía perfectamente bien como para que le mintiera.

Ella malinterpretó mi silencio.

-¿Es algo por lo que deba preocuparme?- dijo con su pálido ceño fruncido y entornando sus verdes ojos.

Pestañeé varias veces por su repentina preocupación, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

-No mamá, es sólo que…

-¿Es una chica?- quiso adivinar.

Touche.

¿Pero qué le decía? _"Verás mamá, en realidad sí. Su nombre es Bella Cullen, básicamente no la conozco, pero creo que me odia y eso me irrita de una manera estúpida, retorcida e irracional. En fin, esa chica me trae enfermizamente loco desde hace cuánto, ¿menos de tres horas?_

_Oh, ¿y ya mencioné que es malditamente hermosa? Bueno, lo es. Y me odia. _

Seguro, qué buena forma de explicárselo a mi madre. _Nótese el sarcasmo. _Como primer punto, hubiese hecho de mi vida un infierno si de mi boca hubiese salido una maldición. Y como segundo punto, no por eso menos importante, hubiera creído que su hijo- su único hijo- era un obsesivo compulsivo con tendencias de acosador.

Hice a mi cabeza trabajar el doble de lo habitual.

-Bueno…- dudé un poco ante su mirada inquisitiva- he tenido algunos problemas de comunicación con mi compañera de laboratorio- aquello no era nada lejano a la verdad, y era una buena forma de resumirlo.

Instantáneamente, luego de oír mi para nada retorcida explicación, su rostro cambió a uno algo enfurecido. Su ceño se arrugó, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó aún más a mi lado, puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra, incluso con la cuchara llena de salsa de tomate en ella, comenzó a señalarme.

¿Por qué se preparaba para regañarme? Porque tengo bien sabido en mis diecisiete años de vida que esa era su posición habitual para regañarme o sermonearme. Y con una mano en el corazón y otra en la bandera de los Estados Unidos, esta vez no me lo merecía.

-¿Qué…- pero no me dejó terminar.

-Edward Anthony Masen- dijo lento y pausado.

-Elizabeth Adams* de Masen- dije mientras me ponía derecho y sacaba pecho, igual que en la armada. Ella rodó los ojos y en sus labios rosados pude vislumbrar una tenue sonrisa, pero que disimuló demasiado bien.

Ella puede conocerme todo lo que quiera, pero yo también la conocía a la mar de bien a ella. Puede que sea mi madre, pero yo soy su hijo también. Y vale remarcar que ella no tiene ventajas, porque si hablamos de títulos en cuánto a madre e hijo, los dos nos recibimos el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

Sabía muy bien que habían vuelto a su mente las razones (que sinceramente creo que no existen) por las cuáles iba a regañarme.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo apuntándome con su "peligrosa" cuchara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestioné.

-¡¿Con tu pobre compañera?! ¿Has estado alardeando? ¿No has dejado que participe? ¿Hiciste tú solo el trabajo? ¿La has hecho sentir mal por alardear acerca de tu trabajo? ¿No tuviste en cuenta sus opinion…

¿El aroma la habría afectado a nivel neuronal? Aún así, era gracioso.

-¡Oye!- dije fingiendo ofensa- ¿qué clase de hijo crees que tienes?- agregué con un tono de falsa indignación.

Su ceño se alivió un poco, o al menos la mitad de éste, ya que la otra mitad seguía igual, dejándole una clara ceja enarcada, haciéndola ver escéptica. Bien, eso sí que era ofensivo. Pero se lo hubiese dejado pasar si no se le hubiese ocurrido agregar:

-¿En serio vas a hacerme responder eso?

-¡Oye! Eso sí no te lo permito- dije, ahora sí, indignado mientras pasaba el dedo por la punta de su cuchara y dejaba salsa por toda su mejilla derecha.

Mi madre comenzó a reír a carcajadas durante unos minutos y no pude hacer más que unirme a ella.

-Tú no acabas de hacer eso cariño- dijo recuperada, mientras se acercaba más hacia mí, dejándome entre la barra y ella.

-Sí recuerdas que soy tu hijo favorito y que me amas demasiado como para dañarme ¿verdad mamá?- dije casi rogándole.

Ella fingió sorpresa y luego entendimiento. Y digo fingió porque cada vez que mentía se tocaba el cabello, como ahora.

-Oh cariño, gracias al cielo que has hecho esa aclaración, puedo jurar que si no lo hacías jamás lo hubiera notado- dijo citando y acomodando mi anterior broma a la situación.

-Creo que necesitó patentar mis frases- dije fingiendo enojo.

-Lo que necesitas es un baño cariño- dijo con comprensión.

¿Un baño? ¿Por qué? Si me había duchado esta mañana, ¿es que apestaba a algo? ¿Era eso lo que había irritado a Bella Cullen?

Mis pensamientos obsesivos cesaron un segundo después, ya que mi querida madre estaba pasando la cuchara por todo mi rostro y parte de mi cuello, ensuciando el cuello de mi camisa.

No pude más que reír, y mi risa aumentó cuando escuché la de mi madre. Había pasado por tanto en el último mes que si tenía que embarrarme la cara de salsa yo mismo y admitir que estaba siendo obsesivo con Bella Cullen para ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Nuestras carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por el ruido del cerrojo de la puerta principal siendo destrabado, dejándonos saber que papá ya estaba en casa.

Mamá y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo, aún sonriendo. Pero mi padre no se nos unió, en cambio, dejó su maletín, ni siquiera se molestó en colgar su arma, y su mirada parecía indicar que tenía intención de usarla. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Tanto le molesta vernos riendo?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo corriendo hacia nosotros para examinarnos.

¿Qué demo…

Qué estúpido soy. Él entró a su hogar y vio a su esposa e hijo, luego de que la primera casi es asesinada por su trabajo, cubiertos de un líquido rojo. Él sólo estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilo papá- le dije tomando una servilleta de la barra y acercándome a él- es la desabrida salsa de mamá- dije divertido, esperando que se relaje. Cosa que no ocurrió.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo mi madre picándome una costilla con un dedo.

-Oye- me quejé.

-Ya cariño, era un juego, relájate que ese ceño fruncido me hace sentir como si estuviera casada con alguien que me duplica en edad- dijo mi madre mientras le manchaba la cara a mi papá con salsa.

Él finalmente cedió y comenzó a reír. Mi madre le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras yo terminaba, o intentaba, quitarme la salsa del rostro.

-Lo siento Edward, cuando los vi así me imaginé lo peor- comenzó a decirme.

-Está bien papá, entiendo- dije sonriéndole un poco- aunque no creo que haya peor cosa que esta salsa- añadí mirando a mi mamá de reojo, que había comenzado a poner la mesa.

Mi padre pasó un dedo por la mancha que mi madre había dejado y la probó.

-No está desabrida, algo fría quizás, pero sigue deliciosa- dijo mirando a mi madre.

-Traidor- le dije.

-Él es un verdadero caballero- dijo mi madre entrecerrándome los ojos.

-¿Qué acaso nuestro hijo no?- preguntó mi padre extrañado.

-¡Al fin alguien que pone un voto de confianza en mí!- dije dramático, haciendo que mi madre riera.

-Él sigue intentándolo- rió- lamento hacerte esperar para cenar cielo, me distraje regañando a tu perfecto hijo- agregó a su oración.

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?- contempló mi progenitor.

-Antes de que tu adorada esposa comience su equivocado pensamiento, déjame aclararte que nada de lo que pasó fue mi culpa. Ni siquiera sé si _algo_ pasó.

- Déjame ver- me instó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tengo una compañera de laboratorio algo rara- dije sin pensar.

-¡Edward!- me regañaron mis padres al unísono.

-Bien, sé que no la conozco y no puedo juzgarla, pero cuando entré al salón ella ya estaba algo...- busqué las palabras adecuadas- rígida, y creo que ni siquiera contestó cuando la saludé. No me habló en toda la clase, y lo único que he pensado es que algo hice. Pero no sé exactamente qué- expliqué algo rápido.

-Ya veo- dijo mi padre- entonces sólo pregúntale mañana si hiciste algo que puso haberla ofendido. Y si lo hiciste, le pides disculpas- dijo con sensatez.

-¡Pero es que no he hecho nada!

- Hijo, todo aquello de lo que estés seguro requiere una segunda mirada de alguien que no seas tú mismo- dijo con voz suave- sólo pídele disculpas, te aseguro que todo mejorará luego de eso- agregó guiñándome un ojo.

¿Qué creía?

-Pero…

-Edward, las mujeres siempre tienen la razón- dijo suspirando, ganándose un beso en la mejilla limpia por parte de mi madre.

-Tu padre es sabio, escúchalo- dijo riendo, burlándose de mí.

-Cómo no- dije rodándole los ojos mientras sonreía.

Esta vez comencé a sentir olor en serio, ya no eran mis obsesivos pensamientos por mi nueva y misteriosa compañera, era un olor físico y real. Muy real.

Pude ver en mi vista periférica que el cuello de mi camisa estaba teñido de rojo, casi naranja.

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi camisa!- dije pretendiendo estar ofendido.

-Como si tú la lavaras- dijo riendo- ve a bañarte que ya empiezo a sentir tu suciedad, tal vez eso le molestó a… ¿cómo dices que se llama?- preguntó con sus dos cejas en alto.

-No dije- dije sonriendo con maldad, demasiado había dicho ya como para darle otra razón de burlarse.

-Vete sucio- dijo riendo mi madre.

Adoraba a mi madre, adoraba nuestros juegos, nuestras charlas y nuestra relación. Sinceramente pienso que es la mejor mujer del mundo. Es todo para mí, y aún más desde aquel día, incluso la relación con mi padre ha mejorado. Jamás podría hacer nada que hiciera infeliz a mi madre, absolutamente nada.

Siempre tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones, y ahora mi padre estaba más presente en ella. Siempre le contaba todo a ella, aunque no era necesario ya que o no tenía mucho para contar, o lo poco que tenía lo adivinaba sin preguntar.

Muchas veces se quejaba de que pasaba tiempo solo, o de que no sea tan sociable como ella, pero aún sigo queriendo hacerle entender que disfruto mi tiempo así. Y cada vez que le señalaba mi punto ella siempre repetía lo mismo:

_Nadie merece estar solo. _

Bajé a cenar después de bañarme, y papá nos contó cómo le había ido en su primer día. Señaló que todo era muy tranquilo por aquí, y dijo que sería una exageración decir que mañana llegaría tarde a casa.

Mi madre estaba muy emocionada por la idea de tener a mi padre en casa, así que comenzó a decirle que debía llevarla a Port Angels para hacer algunas compras. Mi padre aceptó encantado, y la cena transcurrió entre insinuaciones de mi madre por mi compañera y elogios de mi padre por la cena.

La mañana siguiente decidí aprovechar el consejo de mi padre, y me preparé para preguntarle a Bella Cullen si había hecho algo para que ella reaccionara así, o si tenía algún problema conmigo.

Decidido y preparado me dirigí al instituto, y esperé hasta la hora de biología para encontrármela, cosa que no sucedió.

Toda la semana fue lo mismo: despertarme por el ruido de la lluvia, saludar a mi madre y desayunar con ella, conducir hasta el instituto, encontrarme con Tyler, Eric y Ben, evitar los comentarios de Jessica, Lauren o Mike y esperar encontrarme a la misma persona para luego decepcionarme al ver sólo al resto de su familia, que me observaba como si fuera culpable de algo.

El fin de semana llegó y fue el peor de todos.

Mis padres habían salido a recorrer Port Angels, no sin antes invitarme, pero decidí quedarme en casa.

Error. No había nada más aburrido que un fin de semana en Forks. Al menos la lluvia no era tan fuerte ni molesta como para impedirme a dar una vuelta.

Después de encender la alarma y salir del molesto garaje quise recorrer los alrededores del pueblo, en busca de, por fin, algo interesante.

Poco a poco, vuelta a vuelta, la lluvia cesó, y yo terminé en una ruta que estaba cortada.

A un lado de ésta había una senda, y del otro lado sólo árboles. La senda parecía aburrida, aun era muy temprano, así que no me quedaría sin luz antes de volver por el camino de árboles, ¿verdad?

Empujé ramas grandes, esquivé árboles caídos y vi mucho, mucho verde, pero todo eso valió la pena cuando vi lo que estaba oculto detrás de las ramas de dos sauces enfrentados.

No era un prado, era un paraíso. Tenía todo igual que uno. Desde los rayos de sol colándose por las ramas de los altos árboles, hasta el suelo verde poblado por pequeñas flores de colores que variaban e amarillo, el violeta y el azul.

Era hermoso y relajante. Perfecto.

Pasé un poco más de media hora en aquel lugar, sólo mirando la hierba.

Mientras estaba allí olvidé todo.

Olvidé el incidente de mi madre, olvidé la mudanza y el soso asunto con Bella Cullen. Era sólo yo en aquel lugar.

Cuando comenzó a incomodarme la húmeda superficie decidí volver.

El camino de vuelta no se me hizo tan difícil como me imaginé, así que logré llegar a casa antes que mis padres.

Me duché con agua caliente para relajarme y para eliminar todo el frío de mi cuerpo y me disculpé con mis padres para saltarme la cena, no estaba hambriento, más que nada cansado, así que ni bien apoyé mi cabeza contra la almohada el sueño me golpeó como nunca antes.

El domingo lo dediqué a mis tareas y mi piano, así que no se hizo tan complicado o aburrido.

El Lunes… El Lunes fue diferente.

Nada se salió de lo habitual, excepto que lo que más esperaba que pase me sorprendió.

Era algo estúpido que aquello que esperara me sorprendiera, pero tal vez es que estaba tan resignado a que eso pase que ya no lo creía posible.

Hasta que se hizo posible, y me sorprendió.

Allí, en el mismo normal y ordinario banco del Lunes pasado se encontraba sentada la hermosa protagonista de mis pensamientos: Bella Cullen.

Estaba leyendo unos apuntes cuando me senté a su lado así que sólo murmuré un _buenos días _nada entendible antes de sacar mis libros.

-Hola- dijo una suave voz musical que hizo que uno de mis libros cayera al piso.

No podía ser cierto, ¿Era ella quién me estaba hablando?

Rápidamente levanté el libro del piso y me giré hacia ella.

Aún seguía alejada de mí y parecía rígida pero al menos había hablado.

-Soy Isabella Cullen. Aunque sólo Bella sería mejor- continuó al ver que no contestaba, algo realmente embarazoso- y tú debes ser Edward, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa que podría haberme hecho odiar a cualquiera que la remplazara por una mueca triste.

-S-sí- tartamudeé estúpidamente. Me aclaré la garganta y proseguí- Edward Masen, es bueno conocerte Bella- dije sonriendo también, aunque ni de lejos tan hermosamente como ella.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba sonriendo tan abiertamente, jamás fui tan social.

-El gusto es mío Edward- dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, incluso más dulce que la anterior.

-No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos la semana pasada, y dado que luego debí irme lo que restó por…- pareció meditarlo, aunque no estoy muy seguro, fueron sólo unos segundos- problemas personales no pudimos presentarnos decentemente- añadió con una pequeña risita que me hizo pensar que era un ángel.

-No te preocupes- logré decir- lo entiendo. Espero que todo se haya solucionado- dije sonriendo.

-Gracias Edward, eres muy amable- dijo ella con apreciación. ¿Cómo podía no serlo con alguien tan bella como ella?

Antes de que pudiera agregar nada el profesor entró y comenzó a explicar la actividad. Era fácil, al menos para mí.

Delante de nosotros teníamos un microscopio y algunas diapositivas con muestras de células de cebolla.

El profesor continuó explicando que aquellos que lograran hacerlo bien y rápido obtendrían un premio. Era algo infantil, pero al menos le ponía ganas a la clase.

-¿Quieres empezar Edward?- me preguntó Bella con su delicada voz. Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era una sensación rara, pero única.

-Claro que no, las damas primero- dije sonriendo.

Ella me observó unos segundos de más, y sonrió abiertamente al volver su mirada al microscopio con la primera diapositiva a revisar.

-¿Qué?- cuestioné aún sonriendo. Se sentía como si su sonrisa fuera contagiosa.

-Es sólo que no oía eso en mucho tiempo- dijo con su sonrisa en el rostro- anafase- añadió entregándome la próxima diapositiva.

Sus ojos chocolate se toparon con los míos varios segundos, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Aunque no duró mucho.

Podía jurar que el Lunes pasado eran color negro. Tal vez me había confundido.

-¿Te importa si hecho un vistazo?- dije para cerciorarme de su afirmación.

-Oh, entonces- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo un poco sus rojos labios- labios que jamás me había detenido a mirar- - ¿la caballerosidad de _damas primero _ era sólo un embuste?- dijo seria, pero podía ver la comisura de su labio inclinarse un poco, haciéndome saber que estaba bromeando.

Quise seguirle el juego.

-Claro que no señorita, pero no me gustaría que su imagen se viera afectada si por alguna casualidad, que creo un poco descabellada, se equivoca, por lo que no veo mis ansias de cerciorarme como ofensa alguna- dije mitad serio mitad sonriendo.

Lo que pasó a continuación me dejo helado. Helado de la hermosura.

La risa más bella que he podido escuchar retumbó en todo el salón. Era ella, Bella estaba riendo algo fuerte por mi comentario.

Mi acto reflejo fue reír con ella también, era imposible no hacerlo.

-Lo lamento- dijo un poco más calmada- sonó muy real- apreció.

-¿Real como "con una vez ya bastó? ¿O como: "no me molestaría volver a escucharlo?- dije sonriendo.

-Definitivamente no me molestaría volver a escucharlo- dijo sonriendo de tal manera que hacía que sus ojos se vieran completamente dulces- y sólo por eso te dejaré echar un vistazo- añadió.

-Muy bien- dije mirando por el microscopio. Ella tenía razón, era la anafase- anafase- dije en alto.

-Lo que dije- dijo orgullosa.

-Mis disculpas- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Podré vivir con eso- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Okay, eso fue demasiado. Ya había aguantado todas sus sonrisas, sus perfectos labios rojos, sus ojos hipnotizantes, todo, menos esto.

No podía dejar de mirar cómo sus dientes mordían su relleno y delicado labio inferior. Y ella lo notó.

-¿Sigues conmigo?- preguntó un poco bajo.

-Claro- dije volviendo en mí.

Luego de terminar el trabajo, que obviamente fue muy fácil, para ambos, comenzamos a hablar.

-Entonces- dijo con su hermosa voz- te gusta el frío- no era una pregunta.

-¿Si me gusta el frío?- ella asintió luego de rodar sus ojos, sonreí por su trivial tema de conversación- no me molesta para nada, pero el frío no entra en mi lista de cosas favoritas- expliqué- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Tampoco la encabeza- dijo sonriendo- pero me he acostumbrado. Prefiero el sol- pude notar melancolía en sus ojos- por eso mi familia y yo aprovechamos cada día soleado en un campamento- retomó con seguridad.

-Suena genial- la animé.

-Sí, lo es- no sé por qué me dio la sensación de que sólo lo decía por compromiso.

-¿Eres de Chicago verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí, hasta hace unos días lo era- dije.

-¿Puedo saber qué te hizo atravesar todo el país?- dijo divertida.

Por mucho que deseara no pensar en eso los recuerdos me azotaron. El llanto de mi madre se alojó en mi cabeza atormentándome.

Mi rostro debió haber cambiado notablemente porque pude ver a Bella sentirse culpable.

-Yo lo lamento Edward, si fue muy personal mi pregunta yo…- comenzó pero la interrumpí.

-Está bien Bella, no es tu culpa- le animé- en realidad vimos Forks cmo una nueva oportunidad- le resumí- ¿te es eso suficiente?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Claro que sí- repuso con amabilidad.

Luego de ganarnos la "Cebolla Dorada" (el gran premio del profesor) y de explicarle a este último que Bella sí me había dejado participar – se ve que ella es realmente buena, y que el profesor creía que ella había hecho todo el trabajo, ya podía juntarse con mi madre- salimos al corredor.

Mientras íbamos caminando la conversación continuó sobre cosas triviales. Cuando llegamos a su casillero decidí preguntarle lo que tenía en mente.

-Eh, ¿Bella?- dije algo inseguro.

-¿Sí?- contestó atenta.

-Sobre el Lunes pasado, no te ofendas, pero te noté algo tensa y quería preguntarte si fue respecto a algo que yo hice. Si es así l lamento, no fue mi intención molestarte de ninguna manera…

-No te preocupes Edward- dijo tranquilizándome- fue sólo mi culpa, no fue el mejor de mis días- agregó sonriendo por algo que no entendí.

-Ah- dije más aliviado. Aunque en realidad no era para aliviarse. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba entonces?- espero que estés mejor.

-He mejorado, sí- dijo pensando- es muy lindo que te preocupes Edward, gracias- me sonrió incluso más hermosa que antes.

Decidí hacer algo antes de comenzar a babear.

-Toma Bella- le dije entregándole el "gran" premio.

-No lo necesito- cuestionó.

-Sucede que el año pasado tomé un curso de Genética avanzada en mi anterior escuela, y si vuelvo con uno de estos a casa mi madre me hará un escándalo por engreído- le expliqué sonriendo. Ella volvió a reír casi tan fuerte como en el salón, atrayendo la vista de algunos estudiantes.

-Bien, te cubriré esta vez- dijo aún riendo.

-Muy amable- dije sonriendo mientras le entregaba el premio.

Cuando Bella quiso sostener el premio yo intenté alcanzárselo, por lo que su mano se chocó con mi brazo.

Por Dios, ¡estaba helada! Y no exagero, en verdad estaba fría. Pero lo que más me impresionó fue la descarga eléctrica placentera que se alojó allí donde su piel había rozado la mía.

Ella me miró fijamente y luego tomó el premio diciendo un simple y bajo _gracias. _

- Estás fría Bella- dije preocupado- no sabías que tenías frío, yo podría…

Ella sonrió con tristeza, aunque parecía un poco aireada.

-Tranquilo Edward- miró al piso unos segundos- creo que no entro en tu lista de cosas favoritas, ¿verdad?- volvió a sonreís con tristeza, aunque esta vez fue con más amargura- y créeme que es mejor así.

Cerró su casillero y se fue.

¿Es que no podía dejarme un día tranquilo?

Ahora tenía más cosas que pensar y descubrir de Bella Cullen.

Definitivamente mi obsesión estaba creciendo.

*_N. d. A: En realidad ni siquiera se tiene ninguna pista acerca del verdadero apellido de Elizabeth, como soltera quiero decir, ya que en ningún libro se hace alusión a algo semejante, así que sólo lo inventé porque se me cruzó por la mente en ese momento _

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero es fin de año y los profesores quieren tomar venganza por todo el años haciendo estúpidos finales (que aprobé, hay que aclarar) exprimiendo mi tiempo libre.**

**Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hice a Bella un poco más relajada de lo que Edward estuvo en esa clase de biología, pero es que nadie puede ser mala con Edward (L**

**Espero sus opiniones, nos leemos pronto, A simple human. **


	3. Chapter 3: El prodigio

**Hola a todos y todas! racias lis3011, jolie love, k-eniya, BiToGeGu KaLiSha, marieshale, Yusale, miko, lilit, por seguir mi historia y alentarme!**

**K-eniya, suerte para la próxima, espero que n te frustres demasiado!**

**Besos para todos y todas, las dej disfrutar de este capítulo **

El prodigio

Al llegar a mi casa apenas si podía ser conciente de lo que hacía.

El comportamiento de Bella Cullen se hacía más intrigante conforme repasaba cada momento que pasé en su compañía.

Esta mañana se había mostrado de lo más amable y amigable conmigo de lo que me podría haber imaginado. Pero luego pareció arrepentida por ese mismo comportamiento e incluso algo enojada.

¿Es que en serio había algo de mí que le inquietaba?

Hoy no la noté tan tensa como la semana pasada, incluso la hice reír en más de una ocasión, y no se veían exactamente como risas forzadas ni mucho menos, y no podía dejar de pensar en que hice algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Veamos, todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a su casillero, ¿qué había pasado allí?

La había tocado, y había notado que estaba realmente fría. Tal vez mi contacto fue lo que la molestó.

Tal vez ella siempre estaba fría por algo, o tal vez fue una coincidencia. O simplemente no le gustaba el contacto físico.

Definitivamente tenía que ser eso, no le encontraba otra explicación. Al menos no una viable.

Decidí dejar las cosas raras de lado y centrarme en lo realmente bueno y hermoso: ella.

Jamás me había sentido tan atraído a una chica como me sentía con Bella. No es que esté perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero me era casi imposible no ver cada simple y común gesto como pequeños retazos de su indescriptible e inexorable belleza.

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi apreciación hacia Bella.

-¿Me has escuchado Edward?- dijo preocupada con sus dos cejas en alto. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá más grande frente a la gran televisión que había en la sala de estar.

-No, lo lamento- dije sonriendo avergonzado.

-Esta compañera de laboratorio tuya debe ser muy hermosa para traerte así- dijo suspirando mientras sonreía, observándome con complicidad.

-Lo es- dije sin pensar suspirando mientras pensaba en la manera en la que mordía sus rojos labios, o cuando sonreía haciendo que sus ojos se vieran inclusos más hermosos y dulces de lo que ya eran.

-Wow- exclamó mi madre sonriendo abiertamente.

Inmediatamente me ruboricé en un estúpido acto de asimilación por las dos ordinarias y significativas palabras que acababa de soltar frente a mi madre.

-¿Decías?- quise cambiar de tema rápidamente y mi madre no dudó en seguirme la corriente.

-Te decía que he conocido al Dr Cullen esta tarde, el esposo de Esme, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

Perfecto. Estaba claro que mi madre no tenía idea de que el tema del que no quería hablar estaba intrínsicamente relacionado con el que ella comenzó a tocar.

¿Qué más daba? Me había pasado todo el día pensando en ella, un poco más no me mataría.

-¿Fuiste al hospital?- comencé a dejar de lado el tema de Bella Cullen y a preocuparme por mi madre- ¿está todo bien?

-Tranquilízate, versión joven de tu padre- dijo riendo- este fin de semana iremos de excursión con tu padre y algunos de sus compañeros, ¿recuerdas corazón?- dijo con suavidad.

-Oh, claro, excursión- lo había olvidado por completo.

-Así que fui a la tienda del señor Newton a por unas cosas que necesitaríamos, y allí estaba el Dr junto a sus hijas, se han mostrado realmente amables. Creo que es la única familia sincera que he conocido hasta ahora- dijo un poco angustiada, tal vez por el hecho de haber dejado a todos nuestros vecinos atrás- por cierto, sus hijas son realmente hermosas.

-Ajá- dije distraído, con la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza.

-¿Las conoces?- preguntó mi madre.

-¿A quiénes?- Bella en verdad desordenaba mi cabeza, y en serio intentaba seguirle el hilo a mi madre. Ella no pareció enojarse por mi falta de atención, en cambio se mostró paciente al reformularme la pregunta.

-A las niñas Cullen cariño- dijo con dulzura- ¿son tan amables como sus padres?

-Oh- dije pensando la respuesta- sólo he hablado con Bella, y ella es realmente amable, no he tenido oportunidad de conocer a las otras dos. O los chicos, pero si sus padres y hermana son así de amables no creo que haya algún problema con ellas.

-¿Bella?- dijo mi madre con su ceño fruncido.

-¿No dijiste que la habías conocido?- pregunté extrañado.

-Sí, creí que sólo eran dos, yo conocí a Rosalie y Alice- dijo confundida- ¿son tres?

-Sí- dije sonriendo- Bella es la ahijada de la Sra Cullen, mientras que Rosalie es la melliza de Jasper, y Alice y Emmett son hermanos biológicos- le aclaré.

-Vaya, veo que te conoces toda la historia- dijo en tono reprobatorio.

-Mamá, sólo pregunté quiénes eran ellos una vez, y me asaltaron con los chismes- me defendí. Ella sonrió un poco.

-Entiendo, me ha pasado lo mismo- dijo picándome una costilla- sé que no son parientes biológicos, pero ¿es ella tan hermosa como sus hermanas? Parece ser que todos en esa familia lo son- sonrió.

-Bella es incluso más hermosa- mi mente poblada de Bella y mi boca funcionado no eran una buena combinación.

-Tu compañera de laboratorio, ¿verdad?- adivinó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro- admití avergonzado.

-Espero poder verla, para ver si de verdad le haces justicia- dijo sonriendo antes de ir a preparar la cena.

No pasó mucho hasta que mi padre regresó a casa, y la cena estuvo algo silenciosa mas no incómoda.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto, luego de hacer la tarea de español, pude dedicar todo mi tiempo al comportamiento de Isabella Cullen.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le pasaba conmigo?

¿Por qué negaba el que yo la había ofendido con algo y luego actuaba como si de verdad lo hubiese hecho?

Poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando y mis párpados cambiaron su peso considerablemente. Ignoré el ruido de la lluvia fuera de mi ventana y me acomodé para dormir, dando paso a la primer noche en la que soñé con Bella Cullen.

Estaba en el prado que había encontrado, era un día inusualmente soleado y mi espalda tocaba la húmeda hierba, disfrutando de tantos rayos de sol como me era posible.

Pero sin previo aviso Bella Cullen apareció de entre los árboles, se veía hermosa, realmente hermosa. Su mirada era relajante, ella estaba tranquila.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y estaba descalza, no sé por qué la primera idea que cruzó mi mente fue que había estado corriendo.

Todo estaba envuelto en una sintonía tan pacífica que creía que con sólo respirar la rompería. Pero no podía aguantar más sin hablarle.

Me levanté despacio y la llamé.

-Bella- la llamé en susurros, para no quebrantar la paz que nos rodeaba, pero lo hice.

Mi susurro hizo que Bella se alejara, quedando justo bajo un fuerte rayo de sol, haciendo que toda su pálida y _fría _piel resplandeciera de una manera extraña, sobrenatural y única.

Contra todo pronóstico y expectativa mía Bella se hizo mucho más hermosa de lo que era, incluso si era eso posible.

Pero luego de aquel suceso su mirada cambió a una diferente, oscura y amenazadora, aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar que se veía asustada.

Quise acercarme, tocarla, pero recordé que eso no le agradaría, así que sólo me dediqué a llamarla.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

-Créeme Edward, así es mejor- repitió antes de salir corriendo por el mismo lugar que la vi entrar.

Me desperté un poco agitado y desorientado. No estaba en el prado, no estaba en el prado con Bella y ella no estaba brillando. Era un sueño.

Me senté en la cama, para beber un poco de agua, pues mi boca se había secado demasiado. Pero cuando me enderecé para alcanzar el vaso de la mesa de auxilio pegada a mi cama vi algo sorprendentemente imposible.

En el alto roble que dejaba menos de un metro de distancia entre mi ventana y él, estaba Bella Cullen, con su barbilla reposada en sus rodillas flexionadas y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Esto no podía ser posible, definitivamente seguía soñando. Me di la vuelta para encender la luz de la lámpara pero cuando la claridad del insignificante aparato envió la oscuridad a otro lado no había nada allí donde creí ver a la criatura más hermosa.

Ahora ya no me alcanzaba sólo con soñarla, ¿es que también tenía que imaginarla?

Esto me estaba afectando de sobremanera, y no era para nada nuevo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Bella Cullen en mi cabeza?

Para no creerme loco, y como mecanismo autodefensivo y adaptativo me convencí de que nada de lo que haya pasado en aquel lapso de tiempo podría ser viable (como que verdaderamente Isabella Cullen estaba en mi ventana) ni tomado como extraño o anormal (creerme paranoico, esquizofrénico o neurótico a nivel superior) ya que durante ese período estaba en la fina línea de la inconciencia y la realidad. Ya saben, donde cualquier cosa puede pasar, y donde no sabes qué creer, porque puedes seguir soñando, o bien estar pasando de verdad por aquello, pero jamás estarías seguro, porque en la mañana, al despertar, creerías que todo fue simplemente un sueño. Incluso si no lo era.

Todas esas clases de psicología que había tomado quién sabe para qué me ayudaron demasiado.

Recordé un artículo que hablaba sobre el insomnio, aunque el tema principal era la _no conducta _y era mucho más enredado. En fin, señalaba, en alguno de sus tantos párrafos, que cuando uno no puede dormir no debe desesperarse o ponerse nervioso, pues empeorará todo, sino que simplemente debíamos hacer algo relajante.

Por lo que tomé un libro cualquiera de mi mesa de noche y comencé a leerlo.

Poco a poco mi sistema nervioso parasimpático comenzó a hacer muy bien su trabajo, relajándome tanto como para poder retomar mi descanso. Aunque no lo suficiente para dejarme soñar.

Me levanté demasiado rápido al escuchar el molesto sonido del despertador en mi oído e hice la rutina de cada mañana.

Pero ésta se vio desorientada al echar el primer vistazo a la calle. Una capa blanca estaba cubriendo cualquier superficie externa, y pequeños puntos del mismo color se veían caer del cielo. Nieve. Qué sorpresa.

Esta vez mi madre me obligó a llevar una cazadora mucho más abrigada que la de cuero, y a regañadientes lo hice. Pero dado que ya tenía puesta la que usaba normalmente opté por llevarla en el auto, sólo por si en realidad la necesitaba.

Conduje con más cuidado hacia el instituto esta mañana, las ruedas de mi Volvo estaban en perfectas condiciones pero no estaba bien tentar a la suerte. Cómo si me sobrara.

Cuando estacioné pude ver a Angela hablando con Bella. La nieve no molestaba demasiado, pero pude ver que ambas estaban más abrigadas que de costumbre. ¿Qué harían ellas dos juntas? No sabía que fueran cercanas.

Bajé del coche deseando que ninguno de los chicos apareciera en mi camino, y de ese modo una buena excusa para reunirme con Angela y encontrarme _casualmente_ con Bella.

Bella estaba dándome la espalda, con su cabello color caoba debajo de su cintura con algunos copos de nieve salpicados y un gorro color negro que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, haciéndola ver, incluso de espaldas, adorable.

-¡Sí, lo sé!- decía Bella acordando en algo con Angela, que al verme me saludó:

-Hola Edward.

Bella se giró hacia mí, pero creo que sólo lo hizo por instinto, o costumbre, porque en su rostro no había sorpresa, o al menos algún signo que indicara que no sabía que yo estaba acercándome. Era como si lo supiera a la perfección.

-Hola Angela, buenos días Bella- dije sonriéndoles a ambas cordialmente.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo Bella con un tono un poco mordaz, pero que supo disimular a la mar de bien sonriendo como si hubiese sido un chiste. Angela soltó unas risitas, pero yo no me lo tragué.

-Veamos- le contesté- no estamos en guerra, ni en crisis, estamos vivos, y como si fuera poco, tenemos nieve- agregué con sarcasmo en la última frase.

Pude ver que ella quería sonreír, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Eso fue demasiado frustrante, y mi rostro lo demostró.

-Jessica está esperándome, supongo que los veré después- dijo Angela sonriendo con su característica amabilidad, y pude ver la chispa de complicidad que había en sus ojos, por lo que le agradecí con la mirada por dejarnos solos. Le debía una.

-Adiós- dijo Bella tajante hacia mí una vez Angela nos dejó.

-Bella, ¡espera!- le dije un poco más alto, no iba a tocarla si a ella no le gustaba, pero tampoco permitiría que se valla así como así; así como en mi sueño. En contra de lo que esperaba, ella se frenó y me encaró.

-¿Necesitas algo Edward?- dijo queriendo intimidar. Y tal vez lo hizo, pero sólo duró un momento.

-Necesito hablar contigo- ella me fulminó con la mirada y me estremecí. Pero no fue por su mirada, sino por el frío que la nieve me estaba provocando. En los apuros de bajar para alcanzar a Bella olvidé usar el abrigo en el coche. Me froté mis propios brazos para aminorar el frío.

-Necesitas un abrigo- dijo ella seria.

-Primero hablaré contigo- dije decidido.

-¿No has traído nada más?- preguntó queriéndose salir por la tangente.

-Me la he dejado en el auto, pero no importa- le dije con insistencia.

-Ve a buscarla.

-No quiero- sé que parecía un niño pequeño, pero ella no iba a ganarme, íbamos a hablar le guste o no.

-Y yo no quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre cómo es que dejé que un pobre adolescente irresponsable se ponga hipotérmico justo delante de mí.

-Tienes un punto- dije rodando los ojos- entonces tú me acompañas al coche a por mi abrigo.

Enarcó una perfecta ceja.

-¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso?- dijo desafiante.

-Porque no creo que tengas una buena excusa de por qué permitiste que un adolescente irresponsable llegue hipotérmico al hospital que tu padre dirige.

Me fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia mi auto, la seguí torpemente intentando con todas mis fuerzas no resbalar por el suelo lleno de nieve.

Rápidamente quité el seguro de mi auto, remplacé mi mojada cazadora por el abrigo adicional y volví a cerrarlo. Todo en cuestión de un minuto. No iba a dejar que se me escapara.

Una vez un poco más tibio logré hablarle:

-Ayer hice algo que te molestó- ella iba a hablar pero la detuve- sé que lo hice incluso aunque digas lo contrario. Y lo lamento, en serio lo lamento Bella, creo saber qué es, así que no lo volveré a hacer, pero no me pongas las cosas tan difíciles- le pedí.

-¿Por qué te molestas?- me preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, ¿por qué te molestas en agradarme? ¿Por qué la insistencia en ser mi amigo?- cuestionó.

Okay, so me había dejado callado incluso a mí. Ella tenía razón, ¿por qué me importaba tanto? Creo que la respuesta me iba a sorprender a mí tanto como a ella.

-Porque lo vales Bella, o al menos eso creo- dije convencido.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y en sus ojos estaba claro la sorpresa y el miedo. Podía entender la parte de la sorpresa, ¿pero qué hay del miedo?

-No podemos ser amigos- dijo ella con su voz más suave mirando al piso.

-Sólo dame una razón, sólo una y dejaré que te vallas sin remordimientos por dejarme hipotérmico.

Bella sonrió apenas pero algo detrás de mí la distrajo.

Quise encontrar lo mismo que sus ojos, pero me encontré a su familia, a los dos rubios específicamente, Rosalie y Jasper, fulminándome con la mirada.

Y lo que pasó a continuación me desorientó.

Fui capaz de escuchar y ver varias cosas a la vez: primero se escucharon ruedas resbalando, chillando por la fuerza que hacían, y luego un chirrido metálico, como si se estuviera arañando algo. Era irritante.

Al mismo tiempo vi la expresión horrorizada de Bella al fijar sus ojos en algo detrás de mí. Instintivamente me giré, y si mi corazón no se detuvo por la sorpresa estuvo muy cerca.

La camioneta de Ben estaba deslizándose hacia nosotros, y digo deslizando porque así era. Estaba de costado, resbalando en el piso, acercándose a Bella y a mí.

No sé cómo ni por qué lo primero que se cruzó por mi cabeza fue mover a Bella, a ella no podía pasarle esto. No a ella.

Todo pasó a un ritmo casi fantasmal, lo sentí como una experiencia extracorporal, de esas en la que ves todo desde afuera, desde el tercer lugar.

Me giré más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho si de mi vida se tratara y tomé a Bella por los antebrazos, dispuesto a sacarla de allí, incluso si no había tiempo, incluso si el impacto me tomaba por atrás.

Pero, increíblemente, ella fue mucho más rápida y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos enfundadas en guantes, obligándome a mirarla únicamente a ella. Y no que me quejara, si iba directo a morir, mejor morir observando un ángel que contemplando la misma cara de la desgracia, ¿verdad?

Pero como si fuera un milagro, nada pasó.

Se escuchó un gran impacto, y creí que nos había dado la gran camioneta, ya que fui empujado contra la parte superior a la ventana de mi Volvo, dándome de lleno en la cabeza, pero no se sintió como si hubiésemos sido sándwich de chatarra, más bien fue un aire, una clase de viento tan fuerte que hizo que retrocediéramos. O al menos yo, no sabía que había pasado con Bella.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward puedes oírme?- decía una suave voz que reconocería entre un millón.

-¿estás bien Bella?- logré articular aún con el mareo y el dolor de cabeza.

-Cállate y contéstame- exigió.

-Mi cabeza- dije frunciendo el ceño, y dolió como el infierno.

-Emmett, llama a Carlisle- fue lo último que escuché.

No creo haberme desmayado, recuerdo rostros y zumbidos, era una clase de aturdimiento del que no podía salir, y era desesperante.

Llegué a un lugar donde había demasiado blanco, demasiada luz para mis ojos, y allí sí que no pude más.

-El Dr. Cullen está en cirugía, y el Dr. Gerandy salió con una ambulancia hacia la zona de excursiones- decía una áspera voz femenina.

-¿Es que no hay nadie más a cargo?- decía la voz de mi padre muy enfurecido.

-El Dr. de guardia acaba de entrar a quirófano con el muchacho de la camioneta- la mujer se oía nerviosa.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz clara y penetrante del foco que me alumbraba directamente.

Estaba en un hospital, definitivamente era un hospital, recostado en una camilla bajo un foco irritante.

-No grites papá, no estoy muriendo- dije con la voz rasposa.

-Oh cariño- habló mi madre por primera vez, acercándose a mi lado y poniendo sus manos sobre mi frente- ¿qué te duele?

-La dignidad me duele mamá, ¿en serio me desmayé?- traté de bromear.

Ella rodó los ojos, considerablemente contenta y aliviada.

-Creo que no necesitamos ningún doctor, está perfectamente igual de bobo que siempre- dijo sonriendo.

Escuché unas puertas siendo abiertas y un hombre de unos treinta años de edad apareció corriendo la cortina que me separaba de los demás pacientes. Llevaba un pijama color azul marino y un gorro de esos que se usan en cirugía, su pelo era rubio, casi blanco, sus ojos eran dorados, y era bastante alto. No me gustan los hombres, pero soy capaz de entender que este doc hace suspirar a muchas enfermeras.

-Oí que el muchacho del jefe estaba aquí- dijo cogiendo una carpeta verde claro y comenzando a leer.

-Gracias por venir Carlisle- dijo mi madre agradecida. ¿De dónde rayos conocía a este hombre mi madre? ¿Y por qué le llamaba por el nombre?

-Dr. Cullen- dijo con alivio mi padre.

Cullen, por qué no me sorprendía.

Aguarden. Cullen.

-¿Dónde… dónde está Bella? ¿Cómo esta ella?- le pregunté directamente a _Carlisle. _

-¿Quién es Bella?- dijo mi padre.

-Mi hija- aclaró el Dr- yo me ocupo desde aquí Jaquie, puedes ir- le indicó a la enfermera de traje lila y voz áspera- y ella está bien Edward, no te preocupes- dijo amablemente hacia mí.

-La compañera de laboratorio de Edward, cariño- dijo divertida hacia mi padre, que se relajo un poco y me observó divertido también.

-¿Ella estaba en el accidente?- preguntó mi madre preocupada- ¿seguro está bien Carlisle?- continuó.

-Estaba junto a mí, pero aún no entiendo qué rayos pasó- dije perdido.

-Tranquila Elizabeth, fue sólo un ligero golpe en la cabeza, me temo que la peor parte la ha recibido tu muchacho- dijo un poco más serio- y te aseguro, Edward, que ella está tan perdida como tú- por mucha confianza que inspirara su mirada no le creía nada.

Tenía la sensación de que Bella había hecho algo para salvarnos de ese accidente. Podía sostenerlo y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

-Muy bien Edward- comenzó el Dr. Cullen con voz profesional- necesito que mires aquí- dijo mostrándome su dedo índice y moviéndolo un poco mientras me examinaba las pupilas con una pequeña linterna- ¿cómo te sientes? podrías experimentar estrés post- traumático o alguna clase de hematoma, dime, ¿te sientes aturdido?

-Un poco- contesté.

-¿Del 1 al 10?

-3- contesté seguro.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Dime, ¿tu cabeza duele como una jaqueca o como cuando te golpeas una parte específica?

-Definitivamente como una jaqueca.

-Déjame cerciorarme- dijo ubicándose detrás de mi camilla- enderézate un poco por favor Edward- le hice caso- acabo de salir de quirófano, así que mis manos estarás frías, espero no te incomode- aclaró con amabilidad.

-No hay problema- repuse.

El Dr. Cullen comenzó a tocas diferentes partes de mi cabeza, preguntando si sentía dolor o presión dolorosa en algún punto.

-No, sólo jaqueca- dije suspirando.

-Sé que es molesto, pero créeme cuando digo que es bueno- sonrió.

-Claro, usted tiene el título ¿verdad¿- le dije sonriendo.

-Bien dicho- contestó. Se dirigió a mis padres- Bien, sus signos vitales se ven bien y no veo evidencias de algún hematoma interno o subdural, aún así quiero quedarme tranquilo si le realizamos una tomografía.

-Claro, ¿cuándo quiere que la hagamos?- dijo mi padre ansioso.

-Será mejor mañana, creo que será demasiado molesto para Edward en estas condiciones, y no le veo urgencia, así que- comenzó a escribir en un recetario- vengan mañana y nos quedaremos tranquilos- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a mi padre mientras le entregaba la receta.

-¿Tienes aspirinas en tu casa Elizabeth?- le preguntó el Dr.

-No si es un delito- bromeó mi madre.

-No en este caso- rió el Dr- que se tome una cuando llegue a su casa y no le permitas dormir durante cuatro horas, si después de la pastilla el cansancio sigue igual me llaman, ¿sí?

-Claro Doctor- le dijo mi padre- muchas gracias- ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-¿Puedo ver a Bella?- pregunté ansioso.

Y como si ella hubiese escuchado entró por esas sosas cortinas con un rostro preocupad, y una venda pequeña en el lado derecho de su frente.

-Buenos días, soy Bella Cullen, compañera de Edward- dijo tímida mirando a mis padres con su perfecta voz suave y melódica, teñida de una adorable timidez- un gusto conocerlos Sr. y Sra. Masen- agregó con dulzura.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre se quedaron callados, obviamente asimilando la belleza de Bella. Incluso mi mamá abrió la boca varias veces y parpadeó algunas más pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Vi que Bella estaba muy nerviosa por la manera en que jugaba con sus dedos sobre su plano abdomen.

Debí aclararme la garganta para que reaccionara, y el Dr. Cullen rió suavemente. Entiendo que lo de su hermosura, pero ya era tiempo de que hablaran.

-Buen día Bella- dijo sonriente mi madre- es bueno conocerte también, aunque debo admitir que me hubiese gustado hacerlo en mejores condiciones que éstas- agregó en tono maternal. Mi padre musitó un simple _hola._

-¿Qué tendrán de buenos?- cité su frase de hoy temprano.

-Edward no seas grosero- me regañó mi madre.

-¿Te sientes mejor hija?- le dijo Carlisle a Bella, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

-Claro papá- contestó ella tranquila- y contestando a tu pregunta Edward, déjame ver- pareció pensar- no estamos en guerra, ni en crisis, sobreviviste a un horrible accidente y- fingió recordar algo- ¡oh! Tenemos nieve- dijo con falso entusiasmo.

-En serio necesito patentar mis frases- dije resignado. Mi madre y Bella rieron al mismo tiempo.

Mi progenitora parecía fascinada con la presencia de Bella.

Bien, aquello era algo incómodo, mis padres y el padre de Bella estaban junto a nosotros, en un cubículo hecho de cortinas muy pequeño para todos nosotros. Mi madre pareció leer mi mente, ya que dijo:

-Emm, ¿debemos firmar algo Carlisle?

-Claro, síganme- dijo el Dr, no sin antes agregar- me avisas si hay algún problema- alternando su mirada entre Bella y yo, aún sonriendo- hasta mañana Edward- se despidió.

Antes de salir mi madre se acercó y me dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Bella escuche:

-De verdad no le has hecho justicia cariño, es incluso más hermosa de lo que tus ojos me decían- continuó en voz más alta, no que fuera mucho la diferencia-gusto en verte Bella, espero se repita- dijo sonriendo.

-Sería un placer- contestó ella con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada divertida.

Y se fue riendo. ¡Dijo eso y se fue riendo! No podía creerlo.

Dios se apiadó de mi madre al amarla yo tanto como lo hago, de otra manera no creo que haya terminado todo tan bien como ella planeaba.

Bella rió despacio, pero aún audible. No pude evitar ruborizarme, incluso yo mismo seguía avergonzándome.

Decidí centrarme en otra cosa.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- le pregunté aún rojo de la vergüenza.

-No tanto como deben arder tus mejillas- dijo riendo.

-Cállate Cullen- dije riendo con ella- espero que el golpe te haya aclarado la mente y dejes de estropear nuestra inminente amistad- agregué con un poco de reproche y diversión.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y su mirada cambió radicalmente. Era como si la hubiesen abrumado mis palabras.

-Lamento haberte ofendido…

-Cállate- dijo furiosa pero en un tono bajo- deja de culparte por todo cuando no tienes ni la mínima idea de quién es el verdadero culpable. Así que deja de hablar, y deja de intentar ser mi amigo porque no te conviene.

.Me sorprendieron sus palabras. Me sorprendieron y me marearon incluso más.

-Bella, si sigues cambiando así de humor tendré que quedarme aquí por tortícolis- intenté bromear. Pero no funcionó.

-No será tan malo si me mantengo alejada, confía en mí.

-No lo creo- dije un poco furioso- no quiero creerlo. Si no quieres ser mi amiga dímelo y ya.

-Dije que no podemos, nunca dije que no lo deseara. Pero no te convengo- insistía.

-Okay, ¿por qué no dejas de repetir eso y me dices la verdadera razón por la cual no eres conveniente para mí?

-No lo haré porque tampoco puedo decirte.

-¿Hay algo que sí puedas hacer?

-Mantenerme alejada de ti.

-¿En serio puedes?- le desafié. Tal vez yo no era la gran cosa, pero había venido hasta aquí, y no creo que haya sido necesariamente para conocer a mis padres.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo decidida.

-No lo hagas- le dije.

-No entiendes- comenzó a decir.

-Explícate entonces- le volví a desafiar.

-Basta Edward, creo que es suficiente, creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy, tus padres deben estar esperando por ti, será mejor que me vaya.

Prácticamente me había confirmado algunas cosas. Ella no era como los demás, escondía un secreto, secreto que aparentemente la hacía inconveniente para mí.

Y podía jurar que ella había hecho algo en el accidente. Así que sólo me arriesgué, debería ver su expresión, sólo eso me bastaría para saber la verdad, o al menos acercarme un poco.

-Bella- la llamé cuando estaba sosteniendo una de las cortinas.

Suspiró con cansancio y dijo: ¿Sí, Edward?

-Gracias por lo de hoy- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Hoy?- su ceño se frunció en confusión.

-En el accidente, gracias por quitar la camioneta del camino- le dije seguro y triunfante al ver el miedo y la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Estás delirando- dijo recuperándose.

-No, sé que hiciste algo- le dije confiado.

-Seguro, usé mis cincuenta kilos realmente potentes y fuertes para evitar tu muerte- me dijo con ironía.

-Sé que lo hiciste- le dije con seguridad.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza- dijo queriendo ser racional, pero no le duró mucho.- nadie va a creerte- dijo mordaz.

-No planeaba contarle a nadie. Sólo… gracias Bella- dije con honestidad.

Su rostro se colmó de sorpresa y asintió antes de irse.

No sé que qué hizo Bella Cullen para salvar mi vida, no sé qué es Bella Cullen, ni siquiera sabía si era posible que estuviera pensando estas cosas, pero hay algo que estoy comenzando a saber, y creo que asusta mucho más que las viables respuestas a mis anteriores preguntas, y es qué esta causando Bella Cullen en mí.

Y eso, eso definitivamente asustaba.

**Tan tan tan tan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es adorable Edward celosos de su madre por Carlisle? Díganme que también les causó la escena del cubículo en el hospital**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutad leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo!**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos, A simple human.**


	4. Chapter 4: Las invitaciones

**Hola! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?**

**Ya tengo 16! Esa es una buena excusa para mi tardanza, ¿no? **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me encanta que les encante mi historia.**

**Yusale, no estoy muy segura, pero no faltan más de dos capítulos para que Edward sepa la verdad, no haré eso muy largo ni muy complicado.**

**Jolie Love si pensaste que Elizabeth era mala en el cap anterior, espera a verla en el que viene luego de éste!**

**Bien, aquí les dejo el cap, espero les guste.**

_Disclaimer:__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer únicamente puedo apropiarme de la pobre trama. _

_Muchos de los capítulos llevan el título original del libro, otros no. _

Las invitaciones

Los últimos días han sido un infierno.

Al volver del hospital mi cabeza me estaba matando, incluso luego de la aspirina. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparme, porque la jaqueca posterior al hospital no era por el golpe, sino por Bella.

Pensaba demasiado en su comportamiento y era frustrante no entender el por qué de éste. La mayoría de las veces se me hacía más que fácil leer a las personas basándome en sus comentarios, gustos o acciones, pero Bella, ¡ella era imposible de leer! No sabía si lo que me frustraba en sobremanera era eso o el hecho de que ni siquiera se ponía de acuerdo con ella misma.

Otra razón más para mi jaqueca: mi padre.

Luego de horas y horas de convencerlo junto a mi madre de que lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento fue simplemente un accidente comprendió, con mucha renuencia, que estábamos en lo cierto, y que ningún mafioso vengativo envió a Ben Cheney a arrollarme con la camioneta.

Y ahí está otra gran, pesada y abrumadora razón para mi dolor de cabeza: la camioneta.

Del lado derecho de mi Volvo, aquel día, no había más autos estacionados. Ni uno sólo, nada. No había nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenar la camioneta.

Todos los autos estaban del lado izquierdo, no del derecho, en donde Bella y yo nos encontrábamos.

Estaba muy seguro de que Bella hizo algo para detener esa camioneta, no sé cómo, no sé qué y no sé por cuánto, pero puedo apostar mi preciado Volvo a que ella nos salvó.

Y eso estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Como anexo a mi permanente dolor de cabeza estaban los estudios que debería hacerme para ver si necesitaba una craneotomía. Menudo anexo.

Y desde ya, mi aburrimiento. Pasé lo que quedaba del martes tratando de descubrir quién era Bella Cullen, o mejor dicho _qué _era, convenciendo a mi padre de que nadie intentó asesinarme, explicándole a mi madre que no estoy muriendo, y lidiando con mi jaqueca.

El miércoles no fui al instituto, dado que tenía que realizarme la tomografía. Bien, jamás fui claustrofóbico, pero aquel tubo frío y claro estuvo cerca de unirme al club.

Al ver que todo estaba bien dentro de mi cráneo pude dejar un poco más tranquila a mi madre.

No podía conducir, lo que me parecía realmente estúpido. ¡Vamos! Ya se habían metido dentro de mi cabeza y habían visto que todo iba bien, ¿por qué rayos no podría conducir?

Mi madre se ofreció a llevarme, pero me negué rotundamente. No tenía ocho años como para que mi madre me alcance y luego vaya por mí al instituto.

Decidí llamar a Tyler para ver si podía pasar por mí.

Hablamos un rato, en el que además de pedirle aquel favor- que aceptó- le pregunté sobre Ben, a lo que me respondió que la cirugía había salido bien y que Angela pasaba todo el día en el hospital junto a él. Me contó sobre los "preocupada" que estaba Jessica sobre mi salud, y sobre las peleas de ella y Lauren por ver quién era más atenta conmigo.

Pero lo que me interesó más fue una de sus últimas actualizaciones:

"Debes ver a Bella Cullen, creo que ella le gana en preocupación a las otras dos. Hoy me ha preguntado dos veces por ti, ¡como si con una no hubiese alcanzado! Esa chica me puso nervioso, no sé si es por lo sexy que es o qué, pero quedé como un completo tonto. Y no sé qué hayas hecho tú Masen, pero ¡demonios! la tienes a tus pies"

No pude más que reír a su comentario.

"Tyler" le había dicho.

"¿Sí amigo?" contestó.

"No vuelvas a repetir cuán sexy es, no delante de mí" le había dicho pretendiendo sonar enojado.

"Masen posesivo" me contestó riendo a más no poder.

Cuando nos despedimos decidí llamar a Angela para ver cómo estaba Ben.

Hablamos por unos minutos y me explicó que él se encontraba mejor y que deseaba disculparse conmigo, pero le aclaré que no era necesario, después de todo no había sido a propósito. También me aconsejó que llamara a Bella, porque la había visto algo inquieta por mí, sólo le dije "lo tendré en cuenta" antes de despedirme de ella.

Bien, dos personas en un solo día me habían hecho saber que Bella Cullen, aquella extraordinariamente hermosa chica que "no me convenía" y que se negaba a ser mi amiga estaba seriamente preocupada por mí.

Su bipolaridad iba a matarme.

El jueves tenía permitido volver al instituto, así que volví a la rutina de siempre. Con excepción de que Tyler pasó por mí aquella mañana.

Una vez en el instituto, luego de bajar del coche fuimos con prisa hacia el edificio principal, ya que una fuerte lluvia azotaba al pueblo. Qué sorpresa.

Me di cuenta de que todos los estudiantes me observaban, casi como el primer día. Era realmente fastidioso.

Escuché un silbido por parte de Tyler mientras hacía mi escrutinio estudiantil.

Al darme la vuelta entendí perfectamente el por qué de su expresión.

Un Mondeo modelo 2014 color champagne deslumbrante estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento, incluso bajo la lluvia se veía glorioso.

-Veinte dólares a que cualquiera de los Cullen baja de esa preciosidad- apostó Tyler.

-Sería estúpido si apostara- agregué riendo.

Y efectivamente era estúpido apostar. Aunque yo hubiese apostado que Jasper o Rosalie bajarían de aquel auto lo que vi hizo que el vehículo quedara en segundo plano.

Mi enigma personal, Bella, estaba descendiendo de ese espectacular auto, opacando toda la belleza de éste, y por el lado del acompañante descendía Emmett Cullen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a la vista unos hoyuelos de niño pequeño.

Bella parecía más enfurruñada pero quería disimularlo.

Pronto el sonido casi nasal del timbre nos hizo apresurarnos hacia nuestras clases, y pasé mi día explicando qué pasó en el accidente.

Sólo dije que Bella y yo estábamos hablando y que intentamos movernos lo más rápido posible para que la camioneta no nos alcanzara. Aunque eso estuviera muy lejos de la verdad.

Me demoré un poco al salir de la clase de español, ya que el profesor me entretuvo ofreciéndome un curso avanzado extra clase por mis altas calificaciones, el cual educadamente decliné, de manera que cuando llegué a la cafetería todos mis amigos ya estaban en la mesa.

Me apresuré a ir por algo de comer, no había nadie haciendo fila.

Opté por una soda y un trozo de pizza, pero cuando me giré casi se me cae todo sobre alguien.

-Lo siento- dije levantando la cabeza para mirar a la persona. Bella Cullen estaba en mi camino, una vez más.

-Oh, eres tú- dije un poco enfadado.

-Entonces, ¿ya no lo sientes?- dijo un poco recelosa.

-No tanto- dije mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Ya veo- dijo tajante. ¿No deberías ser un poco más amable con la persona que, según tú, te salvó la vida?- repuso levantando ambas cejas.

-Debería, pero esa persona no está interesada en mi amabilidad- contesté un poco enojado- así que no, no seré más amable.

Ella me miró y pude ver la culpa y el arrepentimiento en sus expresivos ojos. No podía estar enojado con ella. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Bella, lo siento ¿sí? Pero me vuelves loco, en el sentido más literal de la palabra- dije con honestidad.

-Jamás fue mi intención- dijo con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus apetecibles labios.

Cuando vio que no contesté dijo aquello que ansiaba escuchar, sorprendiéndome en el proceso:

-Mira, he tomado una decisión, no es la decisión más inteligente, ni la mejor, pero es lo que quiero- dijo segura y con algo de vergüenza. ¿Por qué tendría que avergonzarse?

-Y tu decisión sería…- la insté a continuar.

-Seré egoísta- dijo convencida.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Es que jamás podía hablar claramente?

-Lo que significa…- dejé mi frase incompleta una vez más para que pudiera ser específica.

-Significa que seremos amigos, hasta que descubras por ti solo por qué no soy buena para ti.

Al fin algo de claridad.

-¿Segura? ¿Por qué hasta que sepa?- no me fiaba mucho. ¿Desde cuándo tanta disponibilidad?

-Porque luego de eso saldrás corriendo- dijo con pesar. Sonreí con suficiencia. No existía nada suficientemente aterrador como para alejarme de ella.

-Entonces ya puedes ir acostumbrándote a mi cercanía, porque no pienso irme a ningún lado- dije con determinación.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca sus ojos se iluminaron, pero ese brillo duró muy poco, y fue reemplazado con uno de desilusión que me partió el alma.

-Desde luego- agregó con suavidad.

-Entonces definitivamente soy tu amigo- dije sonriendo.

-Supongo- dijo con timidez.

-Bien, ven conmigo- le insté.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto confundida.

-A una mesa, hoy te sentarás conmigo- le dije sonriendo de lado. Ella se me quedó mirando más tiempo del que me hubiese dejado cómodo, y cuando notó esto parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar algo tímida.

-¿Es que tengo otra opción?- dijo resignada. Alcé una ceja y ella agregó:- Claro que no la tengo- suspirando mientras sonreía suavemente.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa cercana a un rincón, lo suficientemente alejada tanto de su familia como de mis amigos. Sólo le dije a Tyler, cuando pasamos cerca de allí, que hoy me sentaría con Bella.

Ambos tratamos de evitar las miradas furtivas y molestas del resto de los estudiantes.

-¿No vas a comer?- le pregunté frunciendo el ceño al ver que no tenía nada para comer.

-Ya he comido una manzana- dijo- llegaste tarde- se explicó ante mi mirada.

-Sí, el Sr. Martínez me retuvo un tiempo- ella rió.

-¿Mal comportamiento?- aventuró.

-Todo lo contrario, quiso felicitarme por mis calificaciones- dije con aires vanidosos.

-Engreído- dijo rodando los ojos. Pareció acordarse de algo importante y serio, ya que sus ojos tomaron un brillo de desesperación intenso- ¿cómo está tu cabeza?- me preguntó con una preocupación palpable.

-Llena de ti- dije como el estúpido no pensante que era. Y como resultado pude sentir la sangre en todo mi rostro- me refiero a que- comencé atropelladamente- es decir, con eso que hiciste con la camioneta, ya sabes- dije tartamudeando, poniéndome, si era posible, más rojo.

Ella rió audiblemente, llenando mis oídos y cabeza de esa dulce melodía.

-Creo que definitivamente estás mejor- dijo con alivio- pero eres así de tonto e impulsivo siempre, así que dime, ¿seguro que estás bien Edward?- dijo con seriedad.

-Claro que sí Bella, no voy a morir- bromeé- ya podrías juntarte con mi madre- o tal vez no, pensé.

Ella sonrió adorablemente.

-Es encantadora, y muy bella- dijo cálidamente- ¿en serio no eres adoptado?- preguntó en susurros, acercándose a mí por sobre la mesa.

-Claro que no Bella- dije siguiéndole el juego- que tú no quieras ver lo encantador y bello que soy- tal como mi madre lo es- no significa que no lo sea- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Claro que lo veo- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Bien, eso fue demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado, es demasiado. No pude sostenerle la mirada debido a la intensidad de esta. No obstante, me dediqué a mirarle sus labios, esos rellenos y perfectos labios entreabiertos que me incitaban a besarlos.

Tan pronto como me di cuenta de mis pensamientos me ruboricé violentamente. Y ella pareció extremadamente avergonzada, sin embargo, ninguna pista o rastro de rubor, su rostro de porcelana seguía tan pálido y perfecto como siempre.

-Debes explicarme qué hiciste con la camioneta- toqué el primer tema que se me vino a la mente y me dediqué a abrir la soda con excesiva concentración.

Ella decidió seguir como si nada pasara- como si no me hubiese quedado mirándola como el idiota que era-.

-Dime qué piensas- dijo petulante.

-Que la desviaste- antes de que comience a hablar proseguí- no me preguntes con qué, o cómo, pero sé que algo hiciste.

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que estás diciendo carece de todo tipo de racionalidad?- dijo queriendo convencerme.

-Lo sé, pero también sé lo que vi- dije con seguridad.

-¿Y qué crees haber visto Edward?- me desafió.

-A ti- le dije despacio.

-Exacto- dijo ella triunfante- tú me mirabas y yo te miraba, no vimos nada más. Ninguno de los dos- dijo despacio pero determinantemente.

-No, pero vi a mi alrededor, antes de que secuestraras mi cara, al menos- quise quitar un poco la tensión, funcionó a medias, ya que pude ver las comisuras de sus labios levantarse un poco- no había nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenar la camioneta. Sé lo que vi- le rematé, fiel a mi perspectiva.

Ella pareció divertirse con la última parte. Fruncí mi ceño, algo enfurruñado.

-Claro, y yo con mi gran peso y mis superpoderes logré frenar la camioneta de más de 300 kilos ¿con qué? ¿con mi pie? Porque que yo recuerde mis manos estaban secuestrando tu rostro, ¿me equivoco?- dijo con su fiel ceja en alto.

-Sé lo que vi- dije testarudo.

-¡Me viste a mí!- dijo frustrada- y sé que el otro día dije que pesaba cincuenta kilos, pero ayer me pesé, ¿y sabes qué? Peso cuarenta y ocho kilos, ni más ni menos, por lo que ahora sí es mucho menos creíble tu historia de mi súper fuerza- dijo muy rápido y algo excitada por aclarar su punto.

Algo me distrajo de nuestra charla.

-¿Por qué pesas tan poco Bella? Deberías comer mejor, mejor dicho, ¡deberías comer!

Ella rodó sus ojos y bufó con exasperación.

-¡Tu preocupación es ridícula Edward!- dijo casi con desesperación.

-No Bella, no lo es- dije acercándome a su lado, moviendo la silla- no sé si recuerdas, pero eres mi amiga desde hace veinte minutos, y eso me convierte en alguien que se preocupa por tu bien y que hace todo lo posible para que sonrías- dije suavemente.

Ella primero miró a su izquierda, y luego fijamente hacia el piso, sin contestar.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con las penetrantes miradas de Rosalie y Jasper Hale, que como si no supieran que era algo maleducado, siguieron observándome sin pudor, enviándome dagas con los ojos. Gracias a Dios las miradas no matan…

Suspiré con enojo.

-Sé que no soy la persona favorita en el mundo para gran parte de tu familia, y ni siquiera sé por qué, pero no importa cuánto los ames, o cuánto ellos te amen a ti, no pueden decidir por ti- le dije queriendo levantar su barbilla para que me mire, pero temía a su reacción.

Ella levantó su mirada, algo contrariada.

-Ellos quieren lo mejor para mí, e incluso si no lo hicieran tienen razón en todo, ¡no se trata sólo de mí! ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo exasperada, aunque no gritaba, no era muy fina la línea que la separaba de hacerlo.

-¡No lo hago porque no me explicas nada y te centras en tomar decisiones por mí!- le dije aún más enojado.

¡Claro que jamás entendería si ella jamás me hablaba!

Ella iba a decirme algo, pero luego se calló y comenzó a mirar a sus manos sobre la mesa, más calmada y algo nerviosa. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Yo no debí gritarte- dije arrepentido. Por mucho que me gustara el que ella admitiera d alguna manera que yo estaba en lo cierto odiaba que estuviera así. No tengo idea de por qué, pero no puedo soportar verla sufrir de cualquier manera posible.

Estaba preparado para que siguiera gritando, para que dijera algo que me dejara en vela toda la noche, para que se ponga de pie y simplemente se aleje, incluso para que me pida una disculpa, pero jamás me hubiese preparado para lo que siguió.

Bella miró mi mano, sobre la fría mesa, se veía incómoda e indecisa, pero luego se determinó a hacer algo impensable: lenta y cuidadosamente, como si de alguna manera pudiera romperme, tomó mi mano entre la suya, despacio y delicadamente le dio un casi imperceptible apretón.

Inmediatamente, casi como un acto reflejo esa corriente placentera que sólo había experimentado una vez de la misma manera, se alojó allí donde su piel rozó la mía, y ella pareció sentir lo mismo, ya que hizo un diminuto amago por quitarla, pero luego se decidió y siguió sosteniendo la mía.

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente por su contacto, y mi mente dejaba de ser del todo razonable.

Su tacto era frío, igual que aquella vez en el casillero, pero no me importó, ¡ella me estaba tocando! Valía la pena si perdía uno o dos dedos por el frío de su piel. Incluso tal vez tres…

-Tienes razón- dijo mirando nuestras manos- hagamos algo- propuso con el ceño levemente fruncido, quizá pensando mejor su resolución- dejemos de lado mi súper fuerza por un tiempo, y recién sacaremos el tema una vez más cuando tengas una teoría _sólida- _remarcó al final.

Bien podría no aceptar aquello. Es decir, yo había mentido por ella, ni siquiera entendía por qué, pero lo había hecho, así que, al menos, me debía una explicación. Pero ella me estaba ofreciendo un tratado de paz, y era eso o nada. Y ante la posibilidad de no poder acercarme a ella otra vez, prefería notablemente la propuesta de la ignorancia.

-Me parece justo- dije apretando su gélida mano, deleitándome con la sensación.

-Creí que no te gustaba el frío- dijo algo tajante echándole un rápida mirada a nuestras manos unidas.

-No me gusta el frío- la corregí- pero me gusta el frío en ti- le dije sonriendo.

¿Dónde había quedado mi vergüenza?

Ah, cierto. Del lado razonable.

-Gracias- dijo ella suspirando con alivio. No entendí a qué se refería, pero tampoco tuve el tiempo de preguntar, ya que el timbre hizo su habitual señal para que volvamos a clases.

-Tenemos biología- le dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba las cosas en su lugar, separando nuestras manos, al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía de pie.

-Supongo que no me puedo escapar- dijo riendo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, algo preocupado.

-No en realidad- dijo con honestidad. Íbamos caminando hacia el salón en un cómodo silencio.

Quedamos en encontrarnos en la puerta del salón luego de ir a por nuestras cosas en los casilleros, ya que estaban bastante separados el uno del otro.

Cuando vislumbré la puerta desde el pasillo ella ya estaba allí, en toda su gloria, esperándome.

Pero tenía una mirada algo extraña. Pude ver preocupación, inseguridad, y muy lejos y en menor cantidad, pero algo de diversión.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Antes de que llegara a su lado Jessica me interceptó.

-Oye, Edward- me llamó.

-Hola Jessica- dije sin muchos ánimos, ya quería encontrarme con Bella, que miraba la escena con diversión, aunque parecía preocupada.

Jessica seguía parada delante de mí, algo nerviosa.

-Verás, yo sólo me preguntaba- comenzó a balbucear- ¿ya te han invitado al baile?- dijo algo rápido.

¿Baile? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué baile Jessica?- expresé mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-El de las chicas- dijo confundida- el baile que nosotras organizamos y en el que nosotras elegimos pareja- dijo aclarándome.

No tenía ni idea. Ni ganas.

Aguarden. Ella me estaba preguntando si ya había conseguido pareja, ¿es que acaso ella quería pedírmelo?

-Oh, no sabía nada- le dije desinteresado.

-Entonces supongo que no tienes pareja- Jessica parecía menos nerviosa con cada palabra.

-No en realidad- dije viendo lo que se me avecinaba.

-Entonces- comenzó Jessica sonriendo en lo que ella, supongo yo, creía seductor- no te molestaría ir conmigo, ¿verdad?

-En realidad no planeo asistir Jessica, lo siento- que no insista, que no insista.

-¿En serio?- dijo desilusionada- ¿por qué?- quiso saber.

-Iré de excursión ese fin de semana- mentí.

-¿No puedes ir otro día?- insistió.

-Lo siento, ya se lo prometí a mi madre, definitivamente es imposible- bromeé. Aunque si así fuera el caso sería verdad.

-Oh, supongo que la próxima- dijo roja y cabizbaja.

-Claro- dije, arrepintiéndome al instante al ver su esperanzada expresión.

-Bien, llegaré tarde- dije a modo de despedida. No la dejé responder y me dirigí hacia clase, donde Bella me estaba esperando con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tanta diversión?- le pregunté sonriendo junto a ella. Era increíble cómo cambiaba mi estado de ánimo con sólo un gesto.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo divertirme? ¿O te molesta que sonría?- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida, pero con la misma hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-En realidad, me gusta más de lo que debería- dije acercándome a ella.

No podía creer todas las cosas que esta chica me hacía decir. ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en esos adolescentes hormonales que tanto me desagradaban!

-Bueno, tú eres el causante, la mayoría de las veces- dijo algo bajo, pero audible. Parecía avergonzada.

Bien, ella tenía gran parte de culpa en todo esto. ¡Ella jamás me frenaba! ¡En nada! ¿Cómo no me iba a comportar como un niño con su primer amor si ella me lo permitía?

Apenas si éramos amigos.

Mi pensamiento me asombró. Y me alarmó. ¿Por qué me comportaba con ella como si fuera mi primer amor? ¿Por qué me ponía como un típico y ordinario adolescente en su presencia? ¿Por qué rayos siempre me preocupaba en exceso por ella? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto el hecho de verla sonreír, o sufrir?

Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir así, era extraño. Y me asustaba conocer la respuesta.

-Yo no debí decir eso- dijo sonriendo suavemente, con una expresión avergonzada y la mirada gacha- lamento haberte incomodado- seguía sin mirarme a los ojos- será mejor que entre- dijo girándose para caminar hacia el salón.

Esa imagen, la misma de mi sueño: ella marchándose. No lo permitiría, no esta vez.

Tal vez no quería saber por qué ansiaba tanto estar a su lado, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que ella se aleje.

La tomé de la mano, sin importarme el frío, y la obligué a frenar. Ella se giró para mirarme por un segundo, para luego posar su mirada en nuestras manos, aún parecía avergonzada.

-No me incomodaste- le dije acercándome a ella- sólo me deslumbraste- dije sonriendo de lado, en tono de broma, aunque esa no era más que la pura verdad.

-Sé que sí te incomodé…- comenzó ella, pero no la dejé continuar.

-¿Puedes dejar de lado ese complejo de superioridad autoritaria y dejarme decidir a mí sólo una vez?- le dije mientras con mi mano libre le alzaba la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, conciente de que con ese movimiento podría tirar por la borda todo nuestro avance.

-¿Puedes?- le pregunté un poco más bajo y en tono serio.

Bella dio un profundo suspiro antes de clavar sus marrones ojos en los míos.

Realmente era casi imposible dejar de mirar tanta belleza.

-Lo intentaré- dijo sonriendo apenas, volviéndome incluso más loco, si es que era posible.

-Gracias- dije como pude.

-Vamos- dijo tomando suavemente la mano que tenía en su rostro, retirándola, y tirar de la otra, aún sujeta a la suya, para dirigirnos a nuestra mesa.

No había tantos estudiantes, pero a los pocos que había casi se les salen los ojos de sus órbitas cuando nos vieron entrar cogidos de la mano.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, incluso yo los hubiese abierto si hubiese podido vernos a nosotros.

Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar ignorando todas las miradas, esperando a que el profesor llegue.

-Bonito auto- le dije bromeando una vez acomodados.

-Cállate- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué va mal?- le pregunté extrañado- ¿es que no puedo adular a tu auto?

-Claro que puedes, pero no me gusta- dijo enfurruñada.

-¿El auto o las adulaciones?- pregunté divertido.

-Ninguna de las dos opciones- dijo frustrada.

-¿Qué?- dije riendo, algo sorprendido.

¿A que adolescente, en especial una chica, no le gusta ni los cumplidos ni los autos caros?

Definitivamente Bella era única.

-El estúpido auto llama la atención y las adulaciones son para personas a las que les gusta atraer la atención- me explicó con su ceño y sus labios levemente fruncidos.

-Entonces no te gusta llamar la atención- dije algo irónico. Como si le fuera fácil, es que, ¡vamos! ¿Quién no se detendría a mirar a una mujer que jamás crees posible ver en la calle? ¿Cómo no babear como un estúpido cuando ves esos perfectos labios, o su rostro, o sus ojos? ¿¡O su auto?!

-¿Crees que digo esto sólo para atraer más atención?- dijo pestañeando varias veces. Su rostro parecía ofendido, algo dolido.

¿Es que no puedo estar cinco minutos sin estropearlo todo?

-No, no es eso Bella- dije rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no- dijo ella con un tono de sarcasmo, aunque casi imperceptible, ya que sonreía, pero podía ver que parecía una sonrisa de resignación. Era como si no me creyera, y quisiera hacerme sentir menos culpable admitiendo que no era lo que parecía.

¿Es que se callaba todo?

-Bella no quise insinuar que no te creyera lo de la atención, sólo que, bueno- sonreí nervioso, rascándome la nuca- eres muy hermosa, y amable, y tienes un auto espectacular, igual que toda tu familia, por lo que creí que al menos estarías acostumbrada. Jamás quise ofenderte.

-Está bien Edward, no importa- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No me crees? Bella, ya te expliqué. Dije eso sólo porque parece imposible que no llames la atención, sólo eso, fue un comentario estúpido y lo lamento- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Te dije que estaba bien Edward- dijo insistiendo.

-Bien- dije sosteniéndole la mirada para asegurarme de que era cierto. Ya no se veía resignada, y una suave sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios.

Nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Es un regalo- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. Para esta altura el profesor ya estaba sentado en su escritorio completando las asistencias.

-¿Disculpa?- dije sin entender.

-El auto- dijo suspirando- discutí con Emmett- dijo aclarando algo que no entendí.

-¿Debería entender?- pregunté divertido.

-Emmett y yo peleamos, y esta fue su manera de pedirme disculpas- dijo suavemente.

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo discutes con tus hermanos y a manera de disculpas te regalan un súper auto?

¿Siempre era así? ¿Sólo yo lo veía como una locura porque jamás tuve un hermano o cualquiera lo vería así?

-No quiero parecer grosero Bella- aclaré desde el principio- pero, ¿es eso normal? ¿Desde cuándo se pide perdón regalando autos caros? Lo siento, pero yo jamás tuve hermanos, ahora veo lo que me perdía- le dije riendo. Ella acompañó mi risa con la suya, aunque aquel sonido musical dejaba muy mal parada a mi estruendosa y desafinada risa.

El profesor nos llamó la atención al pasar por nuestra mesa para entregarnos nuestros trabajos, lo que nos hizo reír mucho más, pero al menos la contuvimos hasta que él pasó.

-Emmett y yo nunca peleamos, creo que jamás lo hicimos- me siguió explicando- y él es muy exagerado, por si no te has dado cuenta- aclaró riendo un poco- así que me compró un auto, ni siquiera me gusta, es excesivamente llamativo pero no me queda de otra.

-¿Sólo un auto Bella?- le dije con los ojos abiertos- amo a mi Volvo, no creas que no, pero ese auto es una belleza, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme qué tan rápido anda- dije emocionado, por lo que ella rodó sus hermosos ojos.

-Ya podrías juntarte con Rosalie- dijo suspirando.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dije dudoso.

-Cierto- dijo con pesadez.

Pude ver cómo su ánimo decaía un poco. Dios, odiaba verla así.

-¿Entonces por qué usas el auto? Me refiero a que, dijiste que no te gusta, y tampoco quieres llamar la atención- dije con curiosidad, y esperando que su ánimo volviera al de antes.

-Bueno, Emmett estaba muy emocionado con la idea de verme utilizándolo, y no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que sólo lo usé para hacerlo feliz- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero ahora tú eres infeliz- le dije sin entender. ¿Por qué no decirle a su hermano que no quería usarlo y listo? ¿No era más fácil ahorrarse la incomodidad?

-¿Y?- dijo sin entender.

¿Es que esto era común en ella? ¿Siempre se conformaba con tan poco? ¿Es que siempre debía sacrificar algo?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Es tu hermano Bella, ¿no crees que puedes decirle que no te sientes cómoda con ese auto?- le dije algo frustrado.

-Pero él estaba muy emocionado- me dijo como si eso explicara todo.

-Pero era su emoción, no la tuya Bella- insistí.

Ella suspiró audiblemente.

-Nunca peleamos, jamás- comenzó a explicarme- y la otra noche, bueno, no fue una de mis noches preferidas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de amargura- Emmett y yo discutimos, y no me gustó cómo quedaron las cosas después. Estábamos distantes, era horrible- sacudió un poco su cabeza, intentando sacar esos recuerdos de su mente, supongo yo- y él no es muy bueno con las palabras, así que me obsequió un auto, y se veía tan feliz cuando me lo dio que no era capaz de arruinar eso por mis tontos caprichos.

-Entonces, ¿tu felicidad es un capricho?- dije con los ojos abiertos, sin podérmelo creer.

-Claro que no Edward, pero, ¿qué es un poco de incomodidad con tal de ver a las personas que amas feliz? ¿No serías tú capaz de hacer eso?- me preguntó atravesándome con la mirada.

Ya veía su punto.

Claro que sería capaz de hacerlo, lo he hecho. No puse ninguna objeción cuando mi padre me dijo que dejaríamos la ciudad para venir a este pueblito al otro lado del país con tal de que mi madre estuviera a salvo.

-Tu mirada me dice que sí- me dijo suavemente.

Sólo pude asentir, no podía decirle nada más. Al fin y al cabo, yo pensaba igual que ella.

El profesor comenzó a explicar la actividad, un trabajo compartido con el compañero de banco que debíamos terminar en clase.

Dejamos los temas personales de lado para centrarnos en el trabajo, aunque me era muy difícil concentrarme con Bella tan cerca.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad del trabajo sentimos un golpe, algo cayéndose, muy fuerte. Instintivamente giré hacia donde proveía el ruido, y vi a Tyler tirado en el piso, muy pálido.

Me levanté y fui a su lado, ya había otros alumnos allí, Bella me siguió.

-Se ha desmayado- dijo ella- ¿nadie tiene alcohol, o algún perfume fuerte?- preguntó en un tono que parecía profesional. Supongo que ser hija de un doctor tenía consecuencias como éstas.

El profesor se abrió paso entre todos nosotros.

-Newton, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo el Sr Banner.

-Claro- dijo Mike. Dudaba mucho de si podría soportar el peso.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- le dije al Sr Banner.

-Estamos bien- contestó Newton ácidamente.

-Tranquilo Edward, estamos bien- dijo el profesor mirando raro a Mike por su comportamiento hacia mí.

Creo que mi cercanía con Bella lo ponía cada vez más furioso.

Y a mí no podía encantarme más.

Cuando Mike y el Sr. Banner estaban en la puerta, este último se giró, aun con uno de los brazos de Tyler en sus hombros, y nos dijo:

-Hagan el trabajo extractase con sus compañeros, y los recibiré mañana.

¿Qué?

¿Debo reunirme con Bella fuera de la escuela? ¿A solas?

Y yo que creía que este día no podía ponerse mejor.

Luego del revuelvo por el desmayo de Tyler todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus lugares, incluidos Bella y yo.

-Pobre Tyler- dije, pensando en los dolores de cabeza que tendría mi amigo.

-Sí, creo que Lauren va estar muy preocupada- dijo riendo un poco.

-¿Lauren?- dije confundido.

-¿No lo sabías?- me dijo con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Saber qué?- cuestioné.

-¿Es que Jessica no te lo contó antes de entrar en el salón?- fingió darse cuenta de algo- ah, supongo que te lo contará cuando pases por ella para ir al baile- dijo con una mirada inocente.

Entonces ella sabía qué planeaba decirme hoy Jessica.

-Explícate Cullen- dije entrecerrando los ojos, causando que ella riera.

-Cuando nos separamos para ir a nuestros casilleros Jessica me interceptó, justo como a ti- dijo soltando unas adorables risitas- y me preguntó si tú ibas a ir al baile conmigo, o si yo planeaba invitarte, yo le pregunté por qué y ella me dijo que planeaba hacerlo. Pero eso no le alcanzó, así que comenzó a contarme la historia de cómo ella discutió con Lauren para ver quién te invitaba al baile, creo que te disputaron mediante piedra, papel o tijera- añadió riendo- y ella ganó, y le dijo a Lauren que se conformara con Tyler. Por eso supongo que Lauren se preocupará por él, ya que te perdió a ti, debe cuidar a su otra opción- terminó de explicar.

No pude más que reír.

-Eres todo un Don Juan- dijo riendo conmigo.

-Entonces, ¿tú le dijiste a Jessica que me invitara?- dije con curiosidad.

-Ajá- dijo- confiaba en que le dirías que no, pero aún así tenía mis dudas- admitió cabizbaja.

-¿Celosa Cullen?- dije divertido. Y fascinado. ¿Isabella Cullen me celaba? Eso iba a subir mi ego.

-Eres mi amigo- dijo aún con cabeza gacha- soy muy celosa de mis amigos.

-Soy tu único amigo Bella, tu familia no cuenta- dije con diversión.

-Entonces supongo que no deberás darme razones para estar celosa, ya que eres mi único amigo, serás el único al que cele. Y no me quieres ver así- dijo sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio y me miraba.

¡Ella no podía estar haciéndome esto!

-Tal vez quiero- dije desafiándola.

-No te atreverías Masen- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, aún mordiendo su relleno labio inferior.

Claro que quería verla celosa. ¡Quería verla celosa por mí! No que fuera machista, pero esa sería una experiencia incomparable, definitivamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que le dije que no a Jessica?- cuestioné suspicaz.

-Por su cara de decepción- dijo con suficiencia.

Rayos. Debía pensar en algo más.

-Es una lástima que Lauren haya perdido el juego, yo no hubiese tenido problemas en aceptar su invitación- dije para molestarla.

Sus ojos se volvieron a entrecerrar, pero luego sonrió con una inocencia que me hizo sospechar.

-Oh, tal vez podríamos ir los cuatro juntos. Me refiero a Mike, Lauren tu y yo. He invitado a Mike, y sé que es amigo de Lauren, podríamos hacer citas dobles-dijo como si hablara del clima.

-¿Qué?- casi grité.

¿Ella y Newton? No iba a permitir eso, ella era _mi _amiga, no podía ir al baile con ese intento de mamífero. ¿Es que estaba loca?

Su risa me sacó de mis pensamientos homicidas.

-Creo que no soy la única celosa- dijo entre risas.

-Casi me das un infarto Bella- dije aliviado.

-Vamos, no seas exagerado- dijo golpeando apenas mi brazo, en un gesto de compañerismo muy natural. Aunque con ella todo lo natural parecía extraordinario.

-¿En serio me creíste capaz de dejarte ir a un baile con esa cosa?- dije con cara de asco, haciendo que ella riera de vuelta.

-No seas malo Edward, ¿por qué no puedo?- dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Eres _mi_ amiga, no la suya- dije entre dientes.

-Tal vez no quiera ser sólo su amiga- dijo mordiéndose el labio, pensando.

-No te atreverías Cullen- le dije casi gruñendo.

No sabía qué sentía por ella, y tal vez tampoco quería saberlo, pero sabía perfectamente que no la quería cerca de nadie más que no fuera yo.

-Además de celoso, posesivo. Después de todo no soy sólo yo- dijo mientras nos levantábamos al escuchar el timbre de salida, aun riendo.

Quise pasar por la enfermería para ver si Tyler seguía allí, pero la enfermera nos dijo que ya se había retirado.

Seguimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Y con quién irás al baile?- le pregunté en lo que quise que sonara casual.

-No iré- dijo segura.

-¿Por qué?- dije con curiosidad.

-No bailo- dijo mirando sus pies- ¿y tú?

-Yo sí bailo- bromeé- pero no iré.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

-Porque tú no irás- dije como el idota que era- y-y le dije a Jessica que no iría, así que se vería muy mal que a último momento aparezca- quise arreglar con mis nervios a flor de piel.

Ella rió suavemente.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé, estar en mi piano y dormir, supongo- dije riendo.

-¿Tocas el piano?- me preguntó con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

-Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño, es un gusto que compartimos- le expliqué.

-Debes ser muy bueno- me dijo.

-No puedo juzgarme solo- dije bromeando.

-Claro, no quiera Dios que tu ego aumente- agregó sonriendo.

Cuando tuvimos vista de todo el estacionamiento algo se acomodó en mi cabeza.

Tyler se había ido.

-Rayos- dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede?- me dijo Bella mirándome.

-Tyler se ha ido, y él me alcanzó hasta aquí- dije analizando qué posibilidades tenía.

Una era ir caminando hasta mi casa, pero una gran nube amenazaba con darme un baño antes de tiempo, y la otra era pedir un taxi. ¿Pero dónde demonios encontraba un taxi aquí?

Tal vez podría llamar a mi madre cuando todos los estudiantes se hayan ido.

-Eso no es un problema- dijo Bella resoluta.

-No para ti- dije con sarcasmo.

Ella sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca.

-Podría alcanzarte a tu casa, y de paso podríamos terminar el trabajo de biología, recuerda que es para mañana. Además quiero volver a ver a tu mamá, es muy amigable. Y, ¿no quieres ver qué tan rápido anda mi obsequio?- dijo moviendo las brillantes llaves delante de mis ojos- no rechazarás mi invitación, ¿o sí?- dijo con falsa indignación.

Rayos.

¿Treinta minutos en un espacio cerrado con Bella, luego de todos los avances que habíamos tenido? ¿Y luego quién sabe cuánto tiempo con ella y mi madre en la misma habitación?

Esta invitación sería mi propio infierno.

**Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Felices fiestas! Besos, A simple human. **


End file.
